Danganronpa: Next Generation of Despair (SYOC)
by Tario Ed
Summary: 30 years after the Tragedy and Hope's Peak Academy is at its peak...However a new despair has risen to throw the world back into Chaos and 18 new students will have to compete in the new Ultimate Killing School Game!
1. Prologue: Part 0

"So, the next generation of Hope are soon to begin at Hope's Peak Academy, huh?!" A man spoke subtly. His face was covered by a red wooden mask with black flame-like patterns on the right of it. His jet-black, spiky and short hair protruded from his masks and he wore a black cloak which covered most of body save for his feet. His shoes were pitch black boots. He was currently standing on the roof of Hope's Peak Academy iconic main building with a tablet in both hands scrolling through student profiles.

 **HOMURA HAYASHIBA**

Ultimate Ouendan-cho

She had short black hair which had been spiked with the assisted with gel. Her hair had white white streaks closer to the skull. Her most striking feature was her piercing light green eyes which contrasted against her olive complexion. She had an athletic build to her and was tall Her uniform consists of black dress pants, a black overcoat which had its golden buttons unbuttoned in the profile picture displayed a white T-shirt.

On her left arm is a red silk armband with the Kanji for "Dan-cho" translating to Squad Leader. The coat also has pads sewn into the shoulders to give her a more broad-shouldered look. Finally she had a referee's whistle wrapped around her neck which contrasted her white silk gloves

 **KOHANA HATANAKA**

Ultimate Drill Team Dancer

Her bushy, arched eyebrows were a noticeable feature on her light olive round face as well as her upturned nose, high cheekbones and jawline. Her jet black hair was straight at roots but slowly got wavy further out. Due to the amount of exercise needed to be a dancer her body was also toned but still lean.

She wore a cropped leather jacket with a short. white, V-necked, dress beneath which had the back zipper exposed and cap sleeves. A silver whistle rested on Konaha's neck while a silver belt wrapping around right above her hips. The shoes are the signature white drill team boots, which are almost covering half of the calf with white tassels hanging off the side of them.

 **HAYATO HANAMI**

Ultimate Prosthesis Crafter

His platinum white spiky hair with one spike aiming upwards with a slight bent. They were many patches of white on his bronze , muscular arms due to the skin condition, than that his size was average. He wore a simple navy blue jacket with marine motives in a lighter color, black pants with big pockets and elegant black shoes.

 **TEINOSUKE MINATOYA**

Ultimate Warrior

Teinosuke had long flowing black hair that barely touched his shoulders and his hair covered a part of his right eyes which were blood red. He wore red samurai armour over a black long-sleeve top and black trousers with pitch black boots and black gloves. His skin was extremely pale and he had a moderate build. He had a sword in a scabbard which was tied to his cherry red armour.

 **ILARIA CHISHU**

Ultimate Chocolatier

She has wavy blond hair that reaches to her waist. Ilaria is pretty slim and has a flat chest but has a wide waist. She has light skin and vibrant light blue eyes. She wore a magenta purple and white oversized striped sweater with lavender shorts and long white knee socks and fuzzy tan boots are on her feet. She wore an apron which had many chocolate related stains due to her ultimate talent.

 **HIRANO INA**

Ultimate Composer

She had a frail and sick look to the her and with her short stature and pale skin it made her look weak and fragile but simultaneously innocent and cute with the assistant of her round, brown eyes and short hair. Her clothing was simple as she had a black tunic with black ballet shoes with off-white pants.

 **TOMO SHIMA**

Ultimate Hunter

She had very athletic and muscular physique and her body had a curvy hourglass shape. She had a round face with sharp bright red eyes, plump lips and button hair was messy but was contained by goggles and reached halfway to her back. Her body was decorated with manu claw marks. Her wardrobe consisted of a red tank top and black cargo pants with black combat boots with a black bear pelt cloak with the bear's head acting as a hood. She has three visible knives: one on her hip in a holster and one on the outside of each of her boots.

 **WATANABE DAISUKE**

Ultimate Geek

His right eye was walnut brown with his left eye being blood red in the photo. He had a tattoo of the Hunter's Mark on his left arm and his right arm was wrapped bandages which looked like an extension of his white short-sleeved shirt. He also wore grey sweatpants, a Warriors of sunlight pendant with black-red shoes.

 **JAMES BLACKMORE**

Ultimate Butler

James had long, black hair on his head is styled into a folded ponytail. He had a fair complexion has a good set of cheekbones lips. His eyes are dark brown. Surprising he has curvy hips that match his trim, lithe body, and his hand-filling backside fills out his clothing nicely. His midriff is fairly well-toned. He has soft chest with toned pectoral to his Ultimate Talent he wore dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and black gloves, black waistcoat and red tie with black slacks, black socks and black leather shoes and a leather belt.

 **ISOBEL HOMEZ**

Ultimate Competitive Eater

She had golden blonde hair with a ponytail which reaches her waist with caramel, bronze skin with hazel eyes. Her most noticeable feature was her bulging stomach, which was accompanied by curvy hips and slight love handles. Her white top only extended to just after her breast and her tight trousers below her navel exposing her protruding abdomen. She wore white ankle socks with blue and white converse shoes.

 **AKIRA BLAZE**

Ultimate Stuntwoman

Her hair was pinkish red in a small ponytail formation with many loose locks of hair sticking out. Her body was slim and had fair complexion. She wore a red and white jumpsuits with many stickers and stamps all over it and she wore red sneakers with white shoelaces. Underneath her jumpsuit was a black tank top.

 **JESTER VALENTINE**

Ultimate Matchmaker

He had short messy black hair styled in a faux mohawk with subtle red eyes. He has lightly tanned skin, dimples, rosy cheeks and is very demure looking. He was very lean for a boy his age. He wore a long red overcoat with black buttons, a black sweater with a white heart and bow arrow stuck in, dark pink shorts that reach his knees, red sneakers with pink laces. Red headphones wrapped around his neck with a black ribbon laced around the handles. A silver bracelet could be seen on his right wrist with a heart charm on it and has a pink heart tattoo on his stomach near his navel.

 **MASAAKI UKIYO**

Ultimate Construction Worker

Masaaki is extremely muscular and tall for his age and his muscles were glossed with his tanned olive skin and his eyes are honey-colored and his nose slightly crooked. As the Ultimate Construction Worker he wore bright coloured clothes for health and safety. He wore loose green T-shirt and gray sweatpants. He also wears branded yellow and black shoes

 **COLETTE AMARI**

Ultimate Paparazzi

She has creamy light skin which contrasts her violet, way hair with blue streaks that covered a part of her face and making her right eye nearly fully covered. Her eye colour being a sharp shade of teal. She wore a formal white shirt and short black skirt, along with a brown oversized coat with a brown newsboy cap and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Her ultimate talent means she carries a camera with her.

 **AMY SPRINGETT**

Ultimate Artist

Ami had long ginger hair with one braid flowing down the side of her hair. Her eyes were golden and she was average height for her age but was overweight as her black mini-skirt that reached just below her breasts was barely containing her abdomen fat as the stitches were on the brink of bursting. Her white blouse was tucked in and the buttons were about to pop. She wore a draping gray cardigan with many colours of paint splashed on the cardigan. She had black tights and black shoes. Her cardigan had four packets each filled with artistic equipment.

 **BOTAN MINAMOTO**

Ultimate Tailor

Botan was a large muscular guy but more toned than bulky with broad shoulders and peachy skin. He has a dark stubble goatee neatly shaped with many angular features to his face and soft light blue eyes. His light brown hair is styled in a spiky pompadour with the sides and back faded.

He wore a fitted orange long sleeve dress shirt with a black collar and black tailored dress pants held up by black suspenders. He wore black dress shoes with an orange sole and laces with silver cufflinks.

 **TORAHIKO HIDEYOSHI**

Ultimate Club Owner

Torahiko fuzzy hair stood out as well as his sharp blue heavy build and six-pack were on display as all we wore was a tuxedo design speedo with white cuffs, black bow tie, brown bear ears, tail, paws, and feet.

 **TAKAHASHI NADESHIKO**

Ultimate Lawyer

Takahashi's hair was slightly spiky and a hazel brown. He was average size for his age and had slight muscular build to his body with a fair skin complexion. Due to his profession his choice of clothes were formal with a pitch black suit jacket and black suit trousers as well as crimson red tie and black shoes. He wore white-striped trilby hat on top of his head containing his hair.

The masked man stopped looking at the profiles.

"The next generation of battles between Hope and Despair is about to begin….Pupupupupu!" The man started laughing insanely. "Despair will be resurrected!"

A/N: Alright, this is the cast of the the story and will act as a part of the Prologue. Obviously I only included the physical description of the characters and I couldn't fit all the details. But if I missed anything just PM me.


	2. Prologue: Part 1

**Danganronpa: Next Generation of Despair**

 **Prologue: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School**

"This is it….my last chance!" I muttered to myself as I said at the entrance of the iconic main building. Today I start Hope's Peak Academy's summer school for those who failed their practical exams at the end of the academic year. "Come on! Takahashi! Don't be nervous!" I thought I did really well on my practical exam, I successfully defended my client in the court case but apparently I didn't.

"Here goes!" Taka, the Ultimate Lawyer spoke before walking towards the entrance. Abruptly pain rushed through my body before everything fades into darkness.

" _Hey...hey! WAKE UP!"_ A loud voice entered my ears causing me to wake up. "Uggghhh! What happened?" I asked as my eyelids slowly ebb open and I see a girl with bright orange hair with one single brade.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked while extending her hand out as I sit up. I grab her arm resulting in me being pulled up to my feet.

"Yeah, I am okay!" I respond before quickly analysing the surrounding. It appears I am in gymnasium based on the basketball court lines on the wooden varnished floors as well as two opposing hoops as well as stands parallel to the court and a scoreboard. I also notice 16 other students.

"I am Amy Springett! The Ultimate Artist!" Ami introduced herself.

 **Amy Springett - Ultimate Artist**

"My name is Takahashi Nadeshiko though most people just call me Taka!" I tell the slightly chubby girl in front of me. "I am the Ultimate Lawyer!"

"Nice!" Amy smiled.

"So everyone is finally awake, huh? I guess it's time for introductions. The name's Torahiko Hideyoshi, but people call me Tora! " Tora introduced himself. His clothing made me feel uncomfortable

 **Torahiko Hideyoshi - Ultimate Club Owner**

"Cao! I… am Ilaria Chishu! Nice... to meet… you! That's how you… say it, right?" Ilaria's English was pretty broken and had a fine Italian accent.

 **Ilaria Chishu - Ultimate Chocolatier**

"Hey...did you wake up in here?" I asked the three people who are in front of me.

"Yeah we did…" Tora responded.

"And did you blackout as soon as you entered the academy grounds?" I added a further question.

"Si...it went...hazy!" Ilaria tried to explain.

"We also tried to leave the gym but it appears the door is locked." Amy added. _What the heck is going on here?_ I think to myself. Suddenly I get shoved out of the way onto the floor by a muscular boy with vibrant clothes.

"Hey Amy! Ilaria! Check out my guns!" The man tensed his muscles in front of the girls who sighed in response. I quickly stand up brushing myself off. "Oh sorry dude! My name is Masaaki Ukiyo!" Masaaki looked at me.

 **Masaaki Ukiyo - Ultimate Construction Worker.**

"Now...where were we…" Masaaki faced the girls raising his eyebrows looking at Amy causing her blush and look uncomfortable.

"Hey! Teinosuke! Get off Jester!" The awkward situation was broken as everyone including myself face the direction off the shouting where came from where he see a girl wearing red tank top and black cargo pants with black combat boots.

 **Tomo Shima - Ultimate Hunter**

She was standing opposite a moderately sized male wearing red samurai armour while holding a short, messy hair of Jester in his left hand causing the boy to seated on the floor.

"Tomo...Jester has no ability of speak." Teinosuke spoke seriously before reaching for his sword in with his right hand.

 **Teinosuke Minatoya - Ultimate Warrior**

"Despite having an Ultimate talent...if he cannot speak to us he is as good as trash!" Teinosuke prepared as he slowly raised his sword. Abruptly Teinosuke released Jester before he was kicked in the side launching him across the room.

"You better hope natural selection gets to you before I do!" The girl who kicked Teinosuke spoke out. She has quite a kick behind her.

"Kohana, do not interfere…" Teinosuke spoke as he stood up brushing his shoulders before preparing his attack on Kohana.

 **Kohana Hatanaka - Ultimate Drill Team Dancer.**

"Guys stop it! We are classmates!" I jumped in the way between Kohana and Teinosuke. I seriously don't know why I did that but Teinosuke started to return his sword back into scabbard.

"Next time either of you interfere...you will feel my wrath!" Teinosuke glared at me intensely before walking away.

"Not too bad...err…"

"Takahashi Nadeshiko but you can call me Taka!" I finished Kohana's sentence.

"kohana...that was some fine kick!" Masaaki shoved me out of the way again to flex his approached me with Jester behind her. She extended her arm.

"That was brave and stupid getting in the way like that!" Tomo pulled me up from the floor.

"Thanks. I fight for justice!" I said in a cliché manner. Jester approached me and showed me a notebook with the words 'Thank you!' written on it.

 **Jester Valentine - Ultimate Matchmaker**

"I really didn't do anything." I said modestly

"That was pretty stupid to be honest!" I turned around and she an extremely pale girl next to an caramel skin with her protruding belly exposed. "That Teinosuke guy seems unpredictable." The pale girl muttered quickly to prevent Teinosuke from hearing her.

 **Hirano Ina - Ultimate Composer**

"While it was not efficient, it still worked!" The pudgy girl responded.

 **Isobel Homez - Ultimate Competitive Eater**

"I don't mean to be rude but no one wants to see your stomach." Hirano spoke honestly referring to Isobel's round and protuding stomach which was on display as neither her top and denim trousers could cover how much.

"Hey! My stomach is my trophy!" Isobel replied a bit annoyed before it slowly became an arguement.

"She is wrong you know...last time I checked the fetish of one's abdomen is quite common." I heard a quiet voice to my right and see a short boy with short brown hair. His eyes were two different colours and he was focused on the game console he was holding in his hand.

 **Daisuke Watanabe - Ultimate Geek**

"Oh is that a GameGirl!" I said excitedly as a slowly walk towards Daisuke but abruptly a red and white humanoid object smashed into me forcing me to the ground.

"Dang it...I was so close to do it!" The red and white object revealed itself to be a girl wearing a red and white jumpsuit. I laid, back facing the floor, while she sat up applying all her weight on my abdomen before returning to her own to feet.

 **Akira Blaze - Ultimate Stuntwoman**

" I would have nailed it if it wasn't for _this_ kid." Referring to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Ah, don't sweat it kid! There is plenty more action where that came from!" She proclaimed interrupting my apology.

"Wow, that was pretty good considering I was expecting worst." A formally dressed man remarked from a distance.

 **James Blackmore - Ultimate Butler**

"Pretty good? She was awesome! That's the best Arabian Double Front technique I have seen in person!" Another girl spoke passionately wearing a military like Gakuren.

 **Homura Hayashiba - Ultimate Ouendan-cho**

"And her clothes were able to adjust to her rapid movements!" Another muscular guy with peach skin commented.

 **Botan Minamoto - Ultimate Tailor**

Right now, I was slightly confused to what was happening. I had woken up in a gymnasium full of 17 other students that also attended Hope's Peak Academy but also failed the Practical test.

"Yo, Taka I didn't expect to see you here?" I turned around and saw a familiar face with his spiky platinum white hair.

 **Hayato Hanami - Ultimate Prosthesis Crafter**

"Yeah, it turns out I failed…." I said subtly. Hayato was in the same class as me and although we weren't great friends it was nice to have a familiar face around a sea of uncertainty.

"Oh well what can you do…" Hayato Hanami replied.

"Say cheese!" A feminine voice spoke before a sharp, bright flash of light stunned both Hayato and me.

"Wow Great pic! I am Colette Amari!" The feminine voice addressed herself while I was still rubbing my watering eyes.

 **Colette Amari - Ultimate Paparazzi**

"What's your name?!" She asked me as she leaned her face towards Hayato and me.

"I am Hayato Hanami!" Hayato explained before Colette turned towards me.

"Takahashi Nadeshiko. But you can call me Taka!" I said in a friendly manner despite the fact she nearly blinded me.

"Oh! What's your talent?!" She asked in a curious manner.

"Oh I am the Ultimate Prosthesis Crafter. Everytime I see someone with a missing limb, the only thing I can think is that I have work" Hayato explained.

"And you?" She turned to me.

"I am the Ultimate Lawyer!" I replied.

"Lawyer! A prosecutor?!" Colette's eyes lit up after hearing what I said.

"Well uggggh…."

" _It's good that you have gotten to meet each other!"_ A calm voice echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"Where did that voice come from?" Masaaki asked as everyone including me started turning their heads.

" _Well then, let's get this thing rolling!"_ The voice spoke again. Abruptly the lights in the gym faded resulting in their being one spotlight at the top of the spectator stands drawing all of our attentions. Out of nowhere a half white, half black bear rose from behind the stands, rose into the air while flapping its arms and legs before landing on the spotlight, butt first.

"Woah! It's a teddy bear!" Tora glared at the bear, I imagine because of his own bear get-up.

"I am not a teddy bear!" The bear, which turned out to be the source of the mysterious voice we heard earlier, spoke with a slightly annoyed tone. "I am Monokuma! The principal of Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School!" _If things were not weird enough already, this tops it all._ I thought to myself as the lights in the gymnasium returned to normal.

"How can a teddy bear speak?" Masaaki was disbelief.

"Relax, I am sure it just has a speaker in it or something!" Hirano spoke trying to reassure people.

"I just told you I am not a teddy bear!" Monokuma spoke, clearly peeved by what Masaaki just said as he slowly descended down the stairs of the spectator stands."I am Monokuma! The headteacher of this summer school!"

"It can move as well! What an artistic masterpiece!" Amy was awe as Monokuma finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's called remote control, idiot!" Teinosuke said bluntly causing Amy to blush in embarrassment. "Most kid toys nowadays have advanced mechanics in it."

"You still label me a "teddy bear" or a "kid's toy"...how painful!" Monokuma said in a depressed tone. "But enough about me!" Monokuma broke out of his brief period of depression. "I will be discussing the New Summer School Life! You will be staying on the grounds of Hope's Peak Academy until you graduate from Summer School! You will not be able to go home until then!"

"Wait, what?!" Kohana yelled out.

"Pupupupupu!" Monokuma started giggling. To find out we cannot leave without graduating is quite demoralizing. "And you will be isolated from the outside world."

"How do we graduate?" Isobel asked Monakuma.

"Pupupupupupupupu!" Monakuma started giggling even more intensely revealing his sharp teeth on the left side of his face. "Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School is all about communal living...working together and using your ultimate talents to aim for hope! However if someone was to disturb the peace of the Summer School...they may graduate!"

"Disturb the peace?" Ilaria asked a bit confused

"Oh, you know...if one person was to **murder** another one!" Monokuma spoke calmly.

"M-m-ur-der…." I hesitated in utter disbelief. A chill went my spine at the thought of it .

"I don't care how you do it! If kill someone, you get to graduate while your students will experience despair...desbear…" Monokuma elaborated on it even chucking in a bear pun in there. "The only way you can leave is to kill someone!"

"This just got a bit interesting." James spoke out.

"I am not going to take orders from a teddy bear." Teinosuke spoke out seriously as he withdrew his sword. He quickly rushed towards Monokuma before slashing the bear, clearly dissecting the bear in half. His speed was incredible. "That was a warning for any of you if you get in my way!" Teinosuke was looking directly at me as he stood between the destroyed bear and me. He said in an intimidating tone as the robotic bear glowing brightly.

"What the…" Abruptly a bright piercing light consumed the room before slowing dimming revealing Monokuma back in one piece.

"Naughty Teinosuke! Acts of violence against the principal are strictly prohibited!" Monokuma was annoyed before he opened his mouth and a small cylindrical object at a high speed towards Teinosuke who nimbly avoided it resulting in the object to land on the floor near me.

"Takahashi! Get away from there!" Daisuke called out causing me to feel nervous but before I can act the flash grenade detonated and everything went white...then slowly black.

That is when despair first blossomed in the Summer Killing School Life…

 **A/N: Alright, I am glad I was able to finish this chapter out and I have moved on to the main story. If you need to add any detail about your OC or if I missed anything PM me or review this story.**


	3. Prologue: Part 2

**Prologue: Part 2**

"Ugggh, my aching head…." I groaned as my eyelids slowly slid open. The surroundings appear to be different to the gymnasium . The ceiling

"Hey, are you okay?" I slowly sat up revealing that I was resting on a bed in a rather spacious room which had a simple two-seater brown sofa and a wide walnut coffee table. The room's wall, floor and ceiling had a light purple and a dark purple checkered pattern. They were two doors in the room. One which was on the same wall that the bed was leaning on and another on the perpendicular wall. What caught my attention the most was the yellow and black surveillance camera and a monitor in the corner of the room. I turned my head to the source of the sound and see Amy with Hayato sitting besides me on a wooden chair while

"It's good to see that you are up!" Hayato spoke quickly as I got off my bed and stood up.

"What happened?" I asked as I slowly put on my shoes.

"You got knocked out a by flash grenade." Amy informed me. "Masaaki carried you to your room." She added as she extended her hands out to me with my hat in her hands.

"Thanks!" I smiled before I placed my hat on my head. "I had some weird dream that some bear is forcing us to kill each other. Haha! It is good it was a dream." At these words Hayato bowed his head while Amy looked to the side with a worried facial expression. "Just a dream, right?" The fact that there was no response told me that it was more than just a dream. It was real life nightmare!

"Oh, one more thing! Check your pockets." Hayato told me resulting in me launching my left and right hand into their respective trouser pockets and my right hand felt a hard metallic object which I withdrew from my pocket. "That's your e-Handbook. It gives you a description of all the students and the rules." Hayato elaborated as I started messing around with it first checking the the time

 _4:29 pm. Wow! I must have been out for a long time._ I thought to myself before entering the rules section

 _ **The Summer Killing School Life Rules:**_

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school or external school buildings. Leaving the campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Night Time" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the assigned room such as the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

"Some rules…" I muttered. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are exploring the school to see if there is a way out of here?" Amy responded as she stood up. Abruptly a loud gurgling sound came from Amy.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." Amy sighed as she placed her right hand on top of her chubby stomach.

 _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

Three knocks came from the door before it swings open revealing Ilaria who looked exhausted.

"Amy...Hayato...come quick!" Ilaria called out. "Oh, Taka is back up...that's err...great!"

"Ilaria what seems to be the matter?" Hayato asked bringing her back to the main topic.

"Kohana and Teinosuke...err...fighting each other…" Ilaria reported causing all of us except Hayato to alerted.

"Let's go!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why should we? Why should we interfere risking getting hurt?!" Hayato said emotionlessly. "If they want to kill each other so be it."

"Hayato, I know you have this serious persona about you but if we need to work together to get out of here." I tried to reach out to him.

"Fine I'll come...only to stop you from doing something stupid like you did earlier." Hayato spoke before Amy, Hayato and me left what actually was my bedroom before Ilara led the way down the long corridor which corridor with 18 doors before close to my room before turning left going up a set of stairs. Before we finally reach double doors with a sign at the top saying. 'Theatre!' We entered nervously. When we entered we saw Kohana holding her left shoulder with her right arm as blood drizzled out, her clothes had many slashes in. Teinosuke was one knee opposite her as a stream of blood came from the side of his side. His sword was coated with blood. They were both standing on the wooden stage while James was sitting in the audience.

"To think a feeble girl could land powerful attacks on me..." Teinosuke panted as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Feeble?! You weren't saying that when I high kicked you in the face!" Kohana responded causing Teinosuke to become enraged before rushing towards the Drill Team Dancer.

"I will try and retrieve the others." Ilaria said before leaving the theatre.

"James! Why aren't you doing anything?!" I asked the Butler.

"Because...I was bored and these two are entertaining me!" James replied. "Besides Tomo said she had a plan." Teinosuke started slashing at Kohana who acrobatically avoided each slash before sidekicking her Teinosuke in the chest pushing him back abit.

"Oi! Nancy! Don't just sit there! They could easily kill each other!" Amy called out.

"What did you just call me…" James stared at Amy who slowly took a step back due to the intense stare.

"You will regret this!" Teinosuke exclaimed as he slashed faster and stronger towards Kohana who was ducking and weaving before slicing her dress diagonally. Teinosuke thrusted his sword towards Kohana's face who tilted it to avoid the rapid sword which grazed her face. She miraculously backflipped out the situation. Out of nowhere the stage lighting increased drastically dazzling everyone as we tried to shield our eyes from the light which gradually dimmed revealing Teinosuke and Kohana lying on the floor with what appeared to be a dart in their necks

"Sorry I took so long." We all look up at the source of those words and saw Daisuke come out from backstage. "The lighting control took a while to get use to."

"No problem!" A voice shouted from the other direction and see Tomo standing at the balcony of the theatre."It is a good I have my tranquilizer darts."

"Awwww...you interrupted the majestic art of a battle." Monokuma literally appeared out of nowhere standing in front of the stage. "But this is _barely_ enough despair! There needs to be more drama, more betrayal… more action," Monokuma was being very melodramatic before vanishing into thin air.

"Damn it! This is exactly want Monokuma wants. He wants hatred between us!" I noted.

"Well, it does spice everything up." James smirked before suddenly the sound of doors opening filled the room.

"Where's Teinosuke?!" Masaaki stormed into the room with Jester, Tora and Ilaria behind him. "Any man who beats up pretty women will face my WRAAAAAATTTTHHHH!" Masaaki roared before standing still like a statue then collapsing onto the floor revealing a dart his right shoulder.

"This is has been fun but I have lost interest now." James stood up and slowly left the room. "Oh and Amy, do not call me Nancy…" This statement caused Amy to gulp.

"So how long does this tranquilizer last for." Hayato asked.

"Temazpem is the agent used to cause unconsciousness and based on the dosage they should be out for around 1 and half hours." Daisuke calculated with one finger on his hand.

"Is it me or is there something...err...different about you…" Ilaria asked referring to Daisuke.

"I don't think so…" Daisuke said before rubbing his left eye which was a beautiful orange. "Anyway the side effects of the drug are fatigue, dizziness and even increased appetite." At these words Amy's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush.

"Boy! I am glad no one died. I think it's best we keep these guys away from each other." Tora suggested.

Suddenly Jester started frantically waving his hands eventually getting the attention of everyone in the theatre including Tomo's who was on the stage by now. I felt sorry for Jester as he had no voice. He started writing on his notepad before showing everyone the notepad which stated: 'Everyone, I have an idea on how we can work and live together.'

"How do you suppose to do it?" Hayato asked.

"Maybe he plans to have a little bit for fun…" Tora said playfully raising his eyebrows. Jester quickly shook his head in disagreement before turning the page of his notepad and quickly writing more on his notepad which read 'Gather everyone in the cafeteria by 6 pm.'

"Why should we do that?!" Tomo asked in a slightly aggressive manner as the whole group was now clumped near the exit of the theatre.

'No time to explain! Please just do it!' The next page read. _What does Jester want us to do?_ I wondered. ' Daisuke, I will need your assistance. Everyone else split up and look for everyone'

"Ok." Daisuke replied calmly before Jester and Daisuke left the theatre.

"In the meantime what are we going to do about Masaaki, Kohana and Teinosuke?" Hayato asked.

"It's best we return them to their dorms. Tora do you think you can carry Masaaki?" Tomo asked Tora.

"Well I fancy taking him to the bedroom!" Tora said cheekily before walking towards Masaaki's napping body and slowly dragging him out of the theatre.

"Well I am starving so me and Taka and Ilaria will go to the cafeteriá to grab something to eat while you guys carry them to their dorms." Amy said squeezing her round belly through her black mini skirt.

"Wait what? Why do you two get to eat while I have to carry someone." Hayato moaned.

"Yeah w-why me?" I asked slightly nervously

"Firstly, I am starving! You will not like it when I am hungry plus my energy will be low. Secondly Taka has yet to see most of the school yet including the cafeteria. Killing two birds with one stone." Amy justified.

"Then why is Ilaria coming?! Plus I am pretty sure Taka knows where the cafeteria is considering we have all attended the school before!" Hayato asked.

"Because I want her to make me something sweet!" Amy smiled at an annoyed Hayato.

"Don't worry Hayato I can carry both of them. You go and start looking for the other students." Tomo informed him causing the remaining three students to be slightly concerned.

"Are you sure?!" I asked Tomo.

"Yeah! I had to carry a bear twice the size of me once." Tomo said before reaching into hammerspace and withdrawing her massive bear pelt.

"Wow! You aren't called the Ultimate Hunter for no reason…" Ilaria replied.

"Well we best get going…" Amy said both grabbing Ilaria and me and leaving the theatre.

"Hey, Amy why did you call James, Nancy?" I asked Amy while we were walking down the corridor.

"Oh, that's his nickname...I mean we all may not know each other but we all did attend Hope's Peak Academy at the same time and I used to hear people call him Nancy." Amy responded as we reached the end of the corridor and we turned right into the cafeteria and see Isobel sitting at at a table with a stack of apples on her left with a pile of apple cores on her right. Isobel was like a machine, she would grab one apple on the left, munch at it likes its a corn on a cob before chucking the core to the right. The cafeteria had a white and black chessboard-like pattern on the floor and the lights dangled from the ceiling. It had two large windows besides it allowing people to see outside but with a mesh beyond it which had a warning.

 _ **DANGER! 200'000 Volts!**_

"Go! Isobel GO!" Homura was chanting giving her support.

"4, 3, 2, 1, TIME!" Botan declared stopping the timer in his right hand. "Wow, you ate 46 apples in the space of one minute."

"Thanks…*burp*..." Isobel belched as she stood up.

"It's good to see you all at work trying to find a way out of here." Amy spoke sarcastically.

"Oh...ummm….oh! Taka! You are up!" Botan replied changing the subject.

"Well the front entrance of the building had some complex metallic gate thing, and all the windows had the mesh like that!" Isobel pointed out. "So we are just killing time ya' know."

"Well I am starving so I challenge you to an eating contest!" Amy declared causing shock to be on the faces off everyone in this room.

"Amy, reconsider...she's the...err… Ultimate Eater person!" Ilaria told her.

"Don't worry! My metabolism is my art!" Amy expressed. "I can take her!"

 _1 hour later…_

"Uggggggghhhhh!" Amy moaned as she laid on the floor, most of the stitches on her mini skirt had given way exposing some flesh as wihile as rip that went across it revealing her navel while her stomach looked like she was 9 months pregnants. The table was decorated with many animal bones and half eaten dishes and stuff

"The winner is Isobel Homez!" Botan declared as Isobel stood up as her zip to her trouser was unzipped due to the increase of her stomach size and the button was on the brink of bursting.

"Yeeeeeessssss!" Isobel exclaimed in victory as her opponent belched in defeat.

"You tried to warn her." I said as Illaria, Homura and me were snacking on chocolate which Ilaria had made during the eating competition.

"Live and learn...I believe that is what you English say…" Ilaria said before popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth

"This chocolate is delicious by the way!" Homura spoke as I open up my e-Handbook to check the time. _5:41 pm._

"Amy we should go look for the others…"I walked over to the Artist lying on the floor who belched at me in response.

"I can't get up…" Amy moaned causing me to sigh in response as I stretch my hand out and pull her up. She was very heavy.

"Amy...you need to get a new mini skirt." Botan recommended . "But don't worry I can have one tailored fit just for you."

"Really...thanks…" Amy looked really pale as one hand rested on her stomach while the other covered her mouth.

"Hey, Amy! Are you okay?!" I asked her. Abruptly her cheeks expanded but she gulped hard causing her cheeks to return to normal size but a huge gurgling sound came from her.

"Yeah! Let's just get the others so we can see what Jester is up to?" Amy waddled for the exit.

"And guys...do not leave the cafeteria." Ilaria told them before me and her departed in search for the others.

"Good luck with whatever you are doing!" Homura spoke out cheerily.

A/N: What is Jester planning to do that will unite the group?! And will Amy be okay?!


	4. Prologue: Part 3

**Prologue: Part 3**

"Amy, I think it's best you rest." I advised Amy as her face was a pale green as she was hunched over. Her right hand was leaning on the wall while her other hand was holding her gurgling stomach.

"She looks like she is about to...errr….go BOOM!" Ilaria subtly added referring to Amy's stomach which was groaning loud as we stood in the corridor of the first floor.

"You aren't helping…" Amy said weakly.

"If what Homura told us in the cafeteria is true then we have a lot of good to cover." I reminded the group.

" _Homura do you know where everyone is?" I asked Homura while Amy and Isobel were scoffing away._

" _I don't know? While you were unconscious we discovered that we could only explore the main buildings and not the other buildings._

I recalled in my head as I withdraw my e-Handbook to check the time. _5:46pm._

"We need to hope that Hayato and Tomo have gathered most of them." I said in concerned voice.

"YAHOO!" Abruptly a loud scream echoed through the hallways before Akira appeared as she was running on top of a rolling trash can like Indiana Jones.

"Akira! Wait up!" Colette followed her.

"Get ready Colette...for my amazing backflip!" Akira exclaimed resulting in Colette to go on to one knee and prepared her camera by pressing her eye near the camera lens. Abruptly she did a backflip off the trashcan before doing three mid-air somersaults before landing on both feet with her hands and arms raised into the air posing. "TA-DAH!" Akira spoke as her eyes were closed before they slowly opened glancing at Amy, Ilaria and me.

"That was pretty good." Ilaria spoke out resulting in Akira smiling.

"Thanks! I can do alot more than that!" Akira smiled as Colette walked up to the group,

"And I captured the moment!" Colette added showing Akira the photo.

"Alright! Now take some photos of me sliding down the staircase rail from the the fifth floor to the third before doing some parkour across the corridor before landing in a trash can!" Akira proposed getting a little excited.

"Sorry to interrupt but everyone needs to gather at the cafeteria at 6!" I informed Akira and Colette.

"Oh good idea kid, I could do my stunt in front of everyone!" Akira added.

"No, I mean Jester has a way we can all get along better?" I tried to explain to her. Suddenly a huge gurgling sound filled the room. I turned my head and saw Amy holding her stomach with both are arms as her face was even more green.

"Woah, what's up with her? " Colette asked.

"She ate too...err...much!" Ilaria said.

"Well they were some medicine in the infirmary on the third floor." Colette added. "Although she shouldn't be wearing such a tight skirt because no one wants to see her flab." This resulted in Amy leering at her before holding her stomach.

"I will go and...ummmm….retrieve some!" Ilaria spoke seriously before departing.

"Colette, can you take her to the cafeteria?" I asked her.

"Sure! By the way, Taka what's your favourite food?" Colette leaned forward into my face.

"Ummm...Ramen I guess…" I replied triggering her to go back into a normal position before she grabbed her camera and took a snapshot. Fortunately unlike last time there was no flash.

"Ok Amy, let's get you to the cafeteria." Colette spoke subtly.

"Hey Taka, what about me?" Akira approached me.

"Well I thought you could help look for the others." I replied.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Akira exclaimed with her right fist in the air. All of a sudden the unique sound of wood shattering filled the air.

" What was that?" I said nervously. The sound seemed to originate from around the corner down the corridor. "Let's go investigate!" My lawyer instincts kicked in as I dashed down the corridor.

"Hey, wait up!" Akira called out from behind me but I did not look back as a swiftly turned around the corner and what I saw next was a battlefield…

"Where is it?!" Teinosuke exclaimed. His right hand was firmly gripped around Hayato's neck pinning him against the wall. Tomo was unconscious with her body sitting on the floor with her body leaning against the wall. Wood splittings were sprinkled on the floor with a door split in half resting nearby.

"What the hell…" I muttered under my breath.

"Taka! Do not run too fast!" Akira arrived at the scene before she stopped in shock.

"Teinosuke! Why do you always feel the need to use violence!" I demanded an answer resulting in Teinosuke grinning.

"To see the fear in an opponent's eyes. Just bliss…" Teinosuke replied. Abruptly Akira rushed towards Teinosuke who was still suffocating Hayato whose face was red. Teinosuke stepped back releasing Hayato triggering him to inhale. Akira did a handstand before going to a backflip arching through the air, landing between Akira and Teinosuke.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Akira said parting the two. Teinosuke however simply ignored this by leaping towards the stuntwoman and smacked her in the head with his right hand resulting in Akira slamming to the floor.

"Akira!" I called out rushing towards Akira and crouched down.

"Don't worry about me! I have felt more pain than this." Somehow Akira was still smiling. "The only good thing about feeling pain is that it reminds me I'm alive, and i can still keep going." I nodded before standing up.

"Teinosuke, we are classmates, please just sto…. _AGGGGHHH!"_ Teinosuke punched me in the stomach interrupting my pleas before elbowing me in the face resulting in me landing bottom first on the floor. I was paralyzed in pain

"Takahashi...I told you before not to interfere!" Teinosuke proclaimed. "Now, Hayato...are you going to me where you hid my sword!"

"No...I can't…." Hayaro panted leaning on the wall.

" Fine, then...face the conseqen…" Teinosuke stopped speaking as a knife was placed by his neck. "Tomo...I thought I injected you with your own tranquilizer." Teinosuke spoke as Tomo was now conscious.

"I have an antidote which breaks down the chemical." Tomo explained. "I quickly injected into myself after you used my tranquilizer dart against me." I tried to stand up but the pain was too much and I returned to the floor.

"Taka….you good?" Akira asked me as she stretched her hand out to me. I grabbed it and slowly pulled me up. I hold my stomach in pain.

"Teinosuke…" My voice is riddled with pain. "Why are you...doing this…" I am leaning heavily on Akira.

"I get what I want...when I want. And if something gets in my way! No matter what it is I get it." Teinosuke replied. Abruptly he grabbed Tomo's hand and twisted in an aggressive manner resulting in a popping sound to fill the area as the knife fell out of her hand. Tomo retreated her hand doing her best to hide the pain which Teinosuke inflicted on her before grabbing Tomo's knife in his spare hand.

"I cannot threaten you with death, yet...but I will make your lives a living hell until I get what I want!" Teinosuke replied before departing with Tomo's knife in his hand.

"What the hell is his problem?!" Hayato asked as he stopped leaning on the wall.

"Dang it! I hate it when people fight and argue like this...I hope Jester's idea works." Akira sighed. "Tomo, are you okay?" I slowly turned my head to Tomo who was grabbing her wrist. She violently twisted anticlockwise resulting in a clicking noise to originate from it.

"Yeah...he just dislocated my wrist…" Tomo replied as I stopped leaning on Akira which was not a good idea as I start to stumble back but Akira grabbed my hand stopping me from falling. My vision started blurring as I slowly lost conscious.

"Teinosuke is going too far!" A long voice woke me up as his eyes ebbed open as I looked around in my surroundings revealing that I was in the cafeteria. The loud voice revealed to be Masaaki who appeared to angry.

"It's good to see you are back with us." Tomo replied as she near me as well as Kohana.

"Don't worry! The next time I see Teinosuke I will kick him in his smug face!" Kohana 'reassured' me.

"Thanks...that won't be necessary." I spoke subtly. From what I gathered everyone was here except Daisuke, Jester and of course Teinosuke.

"I understand Masaaki where you are coming from but we have to be smart about how we deal with him. He is the Ultimate Warrior after all." Colette replied to Masaaki's rage.

"Yeah, but how strong can he actually be?" Hirano questioned.

"I don't care! Anyone who attacks women and the weak are cowards. No offence to Taka of course…" He looked briefly over at me while saying before facing back at the two girls. He then turned 180 degrees facing me.

"Oh Taka! You are awake!" Masaaki exclaimed. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"Honestly, this is twice you have been in a rumble with Teinosuke. Surely you should have learnt your lesson." Hirano told me.

"Wow! Second time knocked unconscious in one day! Tell me how do you feel?" Colette approached me. "Did it hurt when Teinosuke assaulted you? Oh, and will you seek revenge for his assault on you?"

"Go be annoying somewhere else!" Tomo said grabbing Colette by the face and pushing her away.

"Hey everyone!" Akira screamed at the top of her voice standing on top of a table grabbing everyone's attention. "Prepare yourselves for this!" Out of nowhere Akira backflipped off the table before doing a somersault in mid-air and landing on both feet. "TA-DAH!"

"Wow! That was pretty good." Botan spoke while everyone was clapping at Akira.

"Pretty good?! That was amazing!" Homura was waving her hands around.

"Thanks! When the mood seems tense, the best way I deal with it...is with a base jump off a building! Although I can't really base jump off this building so a table would have to do!" Akira elaborated. I slowly rose to my two feet and prepared to get my orientation back.

"No...don't you go anywhere…" I turned around to see the source off the sound and see James carrying Amy in his arms. " She is extremely heavy." James slowly placed her down onto her two feet.

"Hey...I had a big lunch!" Amy tried to justify as her stomach was still bursting through her mini skirt. "But thanks James, deep down you are nice guy."

"I'm not a good guy. I'm not even close to being a good guy. But, it's not like I don't care, I just don't want to see the immobile suffer." James replied referring to Amy.

"Hey, I am not a whale that washed up on the beach ya' know!" Amy replied.

"You certainly do weigh similar to one." James replied in a serious manner.

"Yeah Amy you need to go on a diet because judging by your gut, you eat a lot of saturated fats...your cholesterol levels must be really high." Hirano added. "Plus get a new skirt, it's bad enough we have one person showing their belly around!" Amy started blushing resulting in her trying to cover the rip in her skirt and pushing the two side of the tear together.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with showing your stomach around!" Isobel injected. _Here we go again._ I thought to myself as Hirano and Isobel get into another quail.

"Ummm Amy, did you come to speak to me?" I asked resulting in the blushing red head to stop fiddling with her dress.

"Oh yeah! I just wanted to see if you were okay, after Teinosuke K.O. you." Amy explained.

"Yeah! I am alright...I just need to walk it off. How is your stomach?" I asked seeing that it has not decreased in size.

"It's ok! A few aches here and there." Amy smiled giving me some reassurance.

"Ok! We are here." Daisuke announced as Jester and him entered. Jester had pieces of paper had 18 pieces of paper.

"Alright! Is this where fun starts?!" Tora asked in a playful manner as Jester handed out pieces of paper. I had yet to receive one but judging by others reactions it must have good.

"A party! ALRIGHT!" Masaaki and Akira screamed in excitement as I finally received a paper.

' **JESTER VALENTINE'S ULTIMATE PARTY!**

Starts at 8 pm'

Each of our names were listed after the title and subtitle as our roles in preparing for the party.

"Based on your talents, we associate you into different tasks." Daisuke added

"I love parties! It means I get to eat as much as I want!" Isobel shouted.

"It looks like I will be helping prepare the alcoholic drinks then…" I spoke to myself seeing my name on listed to the said task. _What could possibly go wrong?!_


	5. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Danganronpa: Next Generation of Despair**

 **Chapter 1: Party 'til Midnight at Hope's Peak Academy**

"So how are we supposed to make alcoholic beverages without alcohol?" Botan asked as we stood in the kitchen. Daisuke, Homura, Botan and me were in charge of beverages.

"Simple." Daisuke spoke out subtly. "We mix in pure ethanol."

"Ethanol?" Homura was struggling to pronounce the word.

"Ethanol...the substance in alcoholic beverages which makes it alcohol." I explained to Homura. "Ethanol is just often known as alcohol and its concentration is often shown on bottles of beverages."

"Ohhhh…" Homura realized.

"But where do we get ethanol from?" I asked.

"Simple, from the chemistry labs on the fourth floor." Daisuke replied.

"Alright!" Homura spoke out passionately.

"Ok...Botan and Homura start preparing the juices...Taka and I will go retrieve the ethanol." Daisuke instructed. He looked at me and I nodded in response before we took our cue to leave the kitchen. As he headed through the kitchen we saw Ilaria, Akira and Tomo in the kitchen as they were preparing the food party.

"I am not sure how to do this...but I will do try anyway!"

"Don't worry...I will cover the pastries…" Ilaria said smugly Daisuke and I left the kitchen into the cafeteria where Masaaki and Kohana were picking up tables and taking them out of the cafeteria.

"Where are they taking the tables?" I asked Daisuke.

"They are taking them to the gym." Daisuke replied calmly as we too left the cafeteria.

"Hey, Daisuke? Why did you choose me to find the ethanol?" I asked out of curiosity as we slowly ascended up several set of stairs.

"Due to your Ultimate talent. Like Phoenix Wright I believe you can use your observation skills and knowledge to find it." Daisuke replied as we continued up the stairs.

"Why thanks!" I smiled slightly flattered before we arrived on the fourth floor. We strolled down the corridor before approaching a door on the right side which said ' Chemical Supplies'

"This is entrance to the realm of chemicals." Daisuke said before opening it revealing numerous wooden cupboards with transparent glass filled with small glass bottles. They were several red signs with complex science words on the cupboards like on one of them it said "Weak Carboxylic Acids." Whatever the heck carboxylic acids are.

"So, ethanol is an alcoholic molecule so it should be listed with them." Daisuke explained as he walked deeper into the room resulting in me following behind until I was greeted with the sign.

'Alcohol' on the cupboard.

"Daisuke, I believe it is here!" I called out resulting in the Geek coming to my location as I slowly open the shelf. _Propanol, Butanol, Pentanol…_ My eyes hovered over the numerous chemicals present. However one of them catches my eye. _Methanol._ The bottles for this chemical had the words 'Toxic' and 'Flammable' present and it appeared to be half empty while all the bottles were filled fully.

"Here it is…" Daisuke spoke as he withdrew 4 bottles of ethanol from the cupboard.

"Hey, Daisuke...this bottle is partially empty." I said in slightly concerned tone as I withdrew the Methanol bottle to show him.

"That's peculiar…" Daisuke noted. "Is there the possibility that it was half filled prior to the summer school."

"Nope! I made sure to fill all the chemicals before the Summer School started." Monokuma abruptly appeared out of nowhere startling me."Meaning one of you must have used it!"

"What?!" I exclaimed in shocked.

"But what use can a high-school student have for methanol?" Daisuke asked calmly to himself.

"Maybe there are trying to poison one of their fellow students...or even kill….Pupupupupu! Both Ethanol and Methanol are flammable but Methanol is poisonous...Pupupupu!" Monokuma started giggling before his face turned red and he started sweating. His body was shivering with pleasure. "To think one of you will bring despair in such a manner…"

"No! I won't accept it! I have hope and faith in everyone!" I spoke out passionately

"Even in Teinosuke?..." Monokuma added triggering me to hesitate."Pupupupupu….HAHAHAHA! Oh that reminds me if you are to take a chemical out of the cupboard you must take a Hazard sheet!"

Monokuma handed me two pieces of vibrant yellow paper which had been lamented. One of which had 'Methanol' written at the top while the second one said 'Ethanol'.

"Oh have fun at the party…" Monokuma spoke before swiftly departing.

"What should we go?" I was still holding the bottle of methanol.

"We best leave it." Daisuke suggested as I nodded in agreement returning the bottle of methanol to the self. I then picked up 4 more bottles of ethanol making a total of 8 bottles before we left to return downstairs.

"There you are!" Isobel exclaimed as we arrived on the first floor. "Daisuke your assistance is required in the gymnasium! Something about the lighting…" Isobel said vaguely.

"Oh...I will be right there. Taka can you take these?" Daisuke extended his hands out before I hugged the remaining bottles out of his hands. I waddled slowly as if I was walking on eggshells towards the cafeteria as carrying eight glass bottles with two pieces of paper is some feat. Just when I was outside I noticed Hirano walking out the kitchen holding two water bottles in her hands.

"Hey, Hirano! Can you give me a hand!" I called out to the Composer but I did not get a response as she walked past. "HEY! HIRANO!" I shouted out louder causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around.

"Oh, Taka...sorry I didn't hear you." Hirano turned around.

"That's okay. Could you help me?" I asked.

"Come again?" Hirano replied walking towards me.

"Could you help me?!" I spoke up a bit as I start to notice the glass bottles began to slip from my grasp.

"Oh, sure!" Hirano agreed placing the water bottles on the floor before grabbing four glass bottles out of my hands. "What do you plan do with Ethanol?" She asked as we walked through the now empty cafeteria. _It looks they were able to move all the tables._ I thought to myself. Suddenly the smell of burning filled the air.

"I hope they aren't burning anything while they cook…" I laughed.

"Yeah things could heat up...like you and me in bed…" Hirano had a lustful face on as her face got closer to mine with her tongue sticking out. Suddenly smoke came rolling from the kitchen and poured heavily into the cafeteria.

"What the hell?!" Hirano exclaimed before heading towards the kitchen snapping out of it.

"H-H-Hirano! Wait! Ethanol is flammable!" I warned her, still a bit thrown by her previous comments.

"Oh yeah!" Hirano spoke before placing the Ethanol bottles on the floor outside the kitchen before entering it. I proceeded to do the same and I was surprised to what I saw next.

"Akira! I told not not to go stunts in the kitchen!" Tomo yelled as Akira waso the floor rubbing her temple. Flames came from a pan as Ilaria was waving her apron in a futile attempt to extinguish the flames.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure I nail it for the party today!" Akira apologized as she stood up.

"Alright ladies! Move away!" Botan declared holding a fire extinguisher in his hands. He started pulling at the tag for the extinguisher but it wasn't going to be removed that easily. "It's….struck…" Botan groaned pulling away at the tag.

"Try pulling harder!" Homura bellowed from behind Botan."You can do it!"

"I am pulling as hard as I can!" Botan reported.

"Give it her!" Homura yanked the fire extinguisher out of Botan's hand while he still had the tag in his left hand resulting in the fire extinguisher to release its contents in cloud of form and gas that consumed most of the kitchen and covering Tomo and me in foam. Hirano, Ilaria and Akira escaped clean as well as Homura and Botan. The flames still raged on.

"It's empty now!" Botan said shaking the metallic cylinder. "Uggghhh! Why don't you think things through!"

"Hey! Act now! Think later!" Homura justified her actions.

"Guys! The fire still going!" Tomo returned everyone's attention back the flames and the smoke that consumed the room while attempting to shake of some of the foam that encased her.

"I would love to stay…" Hirano spoke up. "But I need to get rid of this urge!" Hirano was sweating alot and her face was blushing while her tongue was like snake rushing out of her mouth. She quickly dashed out of the kitchen.

"Hirano!" Akira called out trying to follow her also departing

"What's up with her?" Botan asked.

"Beats me!" Homura shrugged.

"GUYS!" FOCUS!" Tomo once again brought everyone's attention back to the flames. "Taka! Can you get me a damp towel?"

"I'll try!" I accepted the request before dashing past the smoke before a reaching for a towel.

"Ilaria, fill up a sink up with water!" Tomo told her.

"Sí!" Ilaria nodded while I wash rinsing the white towel with water.

"You two try and find another fire extinguisher!" Tomo instructed Botan and Homura.

"Aye!" The pair said before dwelling further into the kitchen.

"Here!" I gave Tomo the damp towel which she lobbed onto the pan resulting in a huge sizzling sound to fill the air as the flames reduced.

"Hey guys!" I turned my head to the source of the sound and see Akira holding two glass bottles in his hands. "We can extinguish the flames with this bottles of water I found outside the kitchen." Akira approached the pan. _Glass bottles...outside the kitchen...ETHANOL!_ I concluded in my mind.

" _Both Ethanol and Methanol are flammable…"_

I recalled what Monokuma said. "NO! AKIRA STOP!" I yelled out as she casually started pouring the fluid onto the pan.

"Huh?" Akira was a bit confused as suddenly huge flames erected from the pan and roared upwards causing Tomo, Akira and me to backup in retreat. Suddenly water started showering the whole kitchen from the ceiling as the sprinklers activated ultimately reducing the flames to just smoke.

"Oh, so now the water thingies activated!" Ilaria noted with an irritated tone.

"Akira! You nearly killed us!" Tomo scolded her. The entire kitchen was soaked.

"Sorry!" Akira apologized with a smile on her face rubbing the back of her hand.

"I am all wet!" Homura moaned as Botan and her reunited with us.

"Well I am going to need to take a shower…" Tomo spoke as she and me were still covered in foam.

"I may do the same." I spoke out.

"Hey, that reminds me did you bring the ethanol?" Botan asked.

"Yeah I left it outside the kitchen…" I replied.

"Oh so that's what this stuff is!" Akira realized as she looked at the bottle.

"Well go have your showers we can take things from here…" Ilaria replied.

"Oh...Akira , please do not do anymore stunts! We don't want more stuff being burnt." Tomo advised.

"Don't worry I won't practice in the kitchen! I will practice in the cafeteria!" Akira roared out!

 _What was up with Hirano? And how will the party go down!_


	6. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Chapter 1: Party 'til Midnight at Hope's Peak Academy**

Part(y) 2!

"Taka, do not spend that long showering." Tomo instructed me as the Ultimate Hunter and me were walking down the corridor heading towards the dormitory. Our clothes were still wet with patches of white from the foam from the fire extinguisher. "We cannot leave the kitchen with Akira not under control!"

"True...she is wild after all!" I sighed agreeing with Tomo's statement.

" _Hello!"_ A loud voice echoed through the corridor. Abruptly a square-like light appeared at the end of the corridor. We slowly ebbed towards the rectangular light which revealed to be one of the numerous monitors scattered in the school. On the monitor was Monokuma sitting down with numerous monitors and screens behind him. In his left hand was a glass of a yellow drink, based on the lemon slice that hugged the top of the glass it might have been lemonade. It had a cyan straw erecting from the ice cubes floating on top of the surface.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School Executive Committee as an announcement to make."_ Monokuma declared before sucking on the straw. " _Can all students go to the Theatre as soon as possible! Failure to do so will result in punishment!"_ The last few words of the sentence were of a higher pitch than the others.

"Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School Executive Committee?! Damn! Who the hell does that bear think he is?!" Tomo seemed a bit peeved.

"I understand your frustration but we don't have any choice…" I told Tomo.

I've taken down bears twice the size of that stupid toy why should I have to listen to what it says?" Tomo exclaimed..

"But it is him who is making the rules. Besides I don't not what to know what kind of punishment he has for us if we do not comply." I figured.

"Touché…" Tomo nodded before we started walking away from the monitor and headed towards the theatre. After a few moments we arrive at the Theatre where once again tension was high as it appeared everyone is here .

"TEINOSUKE! COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Masaaki roared shaking his fists in the air. Teinosuke was leaning the the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Botan stood in the way of Teinosuke as Amy laid on the floor with a red mark on her face. Despite this she was giggling while Hirano, Kohana and Colette were trying to help her up.

"Leave it! You are only giving him what he wants!" Botan yelled.

"Only a coward strikes down women!" Masaaki roared.

"There was nothing cowardly with what I did…" Teinosuke stopped leaning against the wall standing on both feet. "I simply removed the obstacle that was in my way!" Teinosuke eyes suddenly opened while placing his left hand in a fist formation. _So dramatic!_

"Tomo, I think we have a situation." Hayato approached Tomo speaking in a quieter voice.

"Apart from Teinosuke being a douchebag?" Tomo replied.

"No, look at him, more closely." Tomo did as Hayato instructed and analyzed before a face of horror appeared.

"Is that...it can't be…" Tomo replied.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Taka...we will explain after." Hayato replied.

"Get ahold of yourself Amy!" Colette told her as Amy was now upright but was floppy everywhere still giggling. Colette and Hirano held Amy up with her hands

"Kiss me…" Amy giggled looking at Colette.

"No thanks…" Colette replied quickly.

"You can kiss me…" Hirano muttered.

"Why is she acting as if she is drunk?" Kohana asked as Amy flopped over even more. _It is true she did look drunk._ I thought to myself.

"I guess it's up to me, then." James approached lifting Amy and placing her on his shoulders.

"Thanks, Nancy…" Amy hiccuped causing James to blush apart.

"Don't tell me you let her drink some of the alcoholic drinks?" Isobel asked.

"What?! No we hadn't even finished making them yet?" Homura defended herself

"Awww...I want some some alcholic beverages. It gets me into the party mood." Tora said playfully.

"Is everyone here?" Monokuma appeared on the stage. He started going a headcount. "16, 17, 18! Okay! Everyone is here!"

"Why did you call us here?" Daisuke spoke out calmly.

"It has come to my attention that everyone is still alive!" Monokuma said in slightly disappointed tone.

"Well that's because none of us will kill each other! We all friends,ya know!" Akira spoke out.

"Speak for yourself!" Teinosuke spoke resulting in some glares aimed at him.

"WHY YOU…" Masaaki roared.

"Ahem...returning to the topic at hand. All of your lives are full of hope and joy! And with the upcoming party even more hope will be in the air." Monokuma ranted as Jester smiled that his party would bring hope. "But now I will bring despair!" Monokuma chucked envelopes into the air. They slowly fluttered down slowly like leaves down until we could reach them. I saw the envelope addressed : 'TAKAHASHI NADESHIKO." I reached for it.

"Open them….and witness the despair flow…" Monokuma started prancing around resulting in me becoming extremely nervous as I slowly open the envelope and withdrawing the piece of paper in side.

 _WANT TO FIND WHO KILLED YOUR FATHER?_

 _YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU GRADUATE!_

I read the note in my mind causing me to be horrified.

"You have to tell me please?!" Colette shouted demanding the answers as her eyes were watering. "If you know please tell me!" I looked around I observed the looks of despair on everyone's faces except Amy's who still looked tipsy, although she hadn't opened the letter yet as James held it in his hand but he showed no emotions looking at the letter.

"How the hell do you know about that!" Kohana roared. It seemed to be mixed of anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah! How the heck do you know this! That's personal!" Hirano screamed.

"If you want to protect your secrets or find out how hurt you or your loved ones, commit a murder before 12am! Or else…"" Monokuma spoke out.

"You threaten me! With blackmail!" Teinosuke raising a sword in its scabbard. _That's weird. I thought Hayato and Tomo hid his sword._ I pondered as Teinosuke seemed really pissed off.

"Yep….so let's see some first class despair before 12am!" Monokuma shouted. "Oh and in case some of you need to borrow weapons…" Monokuma quickly entered the wings of the stage before coming out with a table filled with were swords to spears to knuckledusters all with Hope's Peak Academy's logo emblazoned on to them.

"I know this is **bearly** enough weapons to cause mass despair but it will do." Monokuma shrugged. "Okay everyone! The time now is 6:23 pm!Let's give it everything we got!" Monokuma yelled before disappearing.

"Let's see which one of you idiots will commit the first murder!" Teinosuke grinned. It appeared as if his previous anger had been subdued. "This game...just got interesting..." Teinosuke remarked before leaving.

"Guys, I am not sure about you but...err...I am little bit _thrown_ by this..." Ilaria voiced her concerns.

"Same…" Masaaki, a usually happy person seemed like he had seemed death in the face.

"Guys! We cannot lose hope!" I called out. "We are friends after all! We cannot let this setback divide us! We must stand strong."

"Taka is right! We are friends...there's no way we should kill over such things." Isobel agreed with me.

"Yeah, let's have an action-filled party!" Akira roared.

"Sure...I mean this is for the best right?" Kohana muttered.

"Everyone...let's pull through this together." Daisuke spoke out.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Masaaki roared.

"So what are we waiting for! Let's get back to work!" Tomo called out. "But first let me take a shower."

"Can someone else take her…" James pleaded as she seemed heavy.

"Don't worry...I will take her for a spin." Tora giggled before taking Amy from James. "Jeez...you are not lying when you called her a whale earlier."

"I didn't call her a whale...I said she weighed the same as one." James said awkwardly.

"Tora, let's go finish the music system." Hirano instructed. "Hayato let's go."

"Wait, I need to speak to Taka quickly." Hayato said before approaching me

"Taka, I need you to come with me." Hayato approached me.

"Okay…" I nodded hesitatingly before following him. We went up two stairs before entering a classroom. The room was completely empty except there was an electronic safe embedded in the wall. Hayato walked up to it and pressed some numbers into the keypad however he shielded it well.

 _*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_ The safe's door swung opened revealed a golden sword which glistened in the light.

"Phew..." Hayato breathed a sigh of relief. The sword had Minatoya engraved on the handle.

"What's the significance of this sword?" I asked Hayato.

"This is Teinosuke's original sword." Hayato elaborated.

"Which means the sword he had during Monokuma's motive…"

"...he retrieve from somewhere else." Hayato completed my sentence before closing the safe.

"Taka...promise me you will not tell anyone else about this. I am no expert at sword techniques but I am pretty sure it takes a while for a sword user to adjust to a new sword. If Teinosuke found his original sword...he would be as lethal as ever!" Hayato pleaded.

"I promise." I bowed my head honouring our agreement.

"We best get back to the others in case it raises suspicions." Hayato told me.

"You are right!" I agreed before we departed from the room and returned to the lower floors of the academy.


	7. Chapter 1: Part 3

**Hey guys I am soooooo sorry that I have not been updating frequently, I have so busy with my application to University I have not got the time to write as much. Please forgive me and from now on the chapters will be longer and more frequent!**

Chapter 1: Party 'til Midnight at Hope's Peak Academy

Part(y) 3!

"Taka! The heck were you!" Homura roared at me as I reentered the kitchen.

"I-I was with Hayato checking something…" I replied hesitate due to Homura aggressive tone.

"We have done all the hard work ya know!" Homura bellowed using her right hand to point to several bowls filled with different coloured fluids.

"Calm down...the important thing is he is here." Botan spoke.

"Err...excuse Taka but have you seen...errr...Tomo and Akira?" Ilaria spoke in a slightly concerned tone.

"No, I cannot say I have." I replied., sorry." I replied as I can see Ilaria is worried. "Don't worry! I am sure they are fine." I add in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you are...err...correct." Ilaria replied still with a worried face.

"Okay! Let's bring these bowls to the gym!" Botan instructed.

"Aye!" Homura agreed before she walked towards one of the bowls. Botan soon joined her as with relative ease picked up the bowls and placed the two on a serving trolley before Botan started pushing the trolley with incredible ease. Wow! He's strong! I pondered.

"Homura you can take the remaining bowl to the gym!" Botan instructed resulting in Homura approaching the bowl and lifting it also with ease.

"Taka...can you these to the...err...gym-gymnas-gym…"

"The gymnasium." I sighed correcting Ilaria's pronunciation as she pointed to the numerous food canopies on several silver plates which had numerous mini-pastry like foods that were arranged in a spiral manner towards the centre of the platters.

"Sí!"Ilaria nodded. "Just take quattro platters and...err...we can take the other ones later."

"Quattro?" I asked in a confused manner.

"Oh excuse me...I meant four. Sometimes my Italian just…surfaces if that's how you say it in English." Ilaria apologised

"Don't sweat it." I told Ilaria before I approached one of the platters and pick it up the silver platter and departed the kitchen and headed towards the gymnasium. Ilaria followed behind me as we strolled through the corridor. Suddenly Tomo and Akira appeared from around the corner.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ilaria sighed in relief. "You are...err...okay!" Ilara smiled.

"Relax, I just went to take a shower and freshen up…" Tomo responded as her clothes were now in mint condition.. "I took Akira with me cause I don't trust her not to do stunts in the kitchen."

"The added obstacles make it more challenging!" Akira roared sticking her tongue out.

"Wait, Taka? You haven't showered yet?" Tomo inferred based on the foam patches that decorated my clothes.

"No...I-I had to take care of something." I said hesitantly resulting in Tomo leering at me.

"Well as long as it's all sorted now! The party starts soon so let's rock…" Abruptly Akira did backflip randomly before landing soundly on both feet. "...and roll!" She grinned cheekily.

"Well you two can...err..escort the platters from the kitchen to the...gym-gymnas-gymn…"

"Gymnasium?" Tomo corrected Ilaria who was struggling over the word.

"Sí." Ilaria was now clearly embarrassed as her cheeks started blushing.

"Sure thng!" Akira said enthusiastically before dashing off towards the direction of the kitchen.

"That girl...where does she get all that energy from?" Tomo sighed as she slowly started walking towards Ilaria and me. "I best get going..." Tomo walked past the pair of us. "Oh Taka, if I find you up to something..." Tomo was now leering at me intensely triggering shivers to go down my spine. "You will be the next prey I hunt down!" Tomo departed swiftly after this threat. It seems Monokuma's threat has put everyone on edge. I realized in my head.

"What was that about Taka?" Ilaria wondered.

"I am not really sure." I replied in a slightly nervous tone. "Let's just bring this platters to the..."

"GYMNASIUM!" Ilaria yelled. "Did I say it correctly?"

"You sure did!" I replied causing Ilaria to smile at her sense of achievement as we slowly strolled towards the gymnasium.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ITTTTTTTT!" A loud voice roared before one of the doors to the classrooms ripped open and Teinosuke walked out. His face was riddled with anger. It sounds like he is looking for his real sword. I concluded.

"Teinosuke? Why is violence your solution to everything?" I asked subtly. Teinosuke turned his head slowly 90 degrees to the left to look at me in the eyes. His glare was intimidating.

"Yeah? Use your words not your...err...fist? Is that how the expression goes?" Ilaria said.

"Violence...It's ironic 'cause the only way peace has been obtained in this world is through war." Teinosuke looked down at his hand which clutched it into a fist. "When people learn to love, they bear the risk of hatred."

"Teinosuke...that's not tru…"

"It is true!" Teinosuke bellowed interrupting me. "Hatred, Jealously, Despair rule this world. Why do think everyone is on edge since Monokuma's threat. It is because people only care about protecting themselves from despair. I use violence to get the peace I want. I accept hatred to get the love I want."

"Teinosuke, hope fills this world too. If everyone just had a small piece of hope in them...Just imagine what could be achieved." I smile at Teinosuke, despite the suffering he has inflicted onto me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You actually believe that!" Teinosuke roared with laughter before withdrawing his sword. "You are more ignorant that I thought! But do not worry Taka, I know your Ultimate talent will come in handy when I spread despair." Teinosuke spoke before departing the scene.

"Taka...don't overthink it. People like him...err...don't change!" Ilaria told me.

"Maybe you are right…" I replied .

Eventually we arrived at the gymnasium which was filled with students placing decorations, moving and setting tables and setting up the light and sound systems.

"FOOD!" Isobel roared as she abruptly started to dash towards Ilaria and me until Masaaki grabbed her around the waist restricting her. Despite this fluid drizzled from her mouth as her eyes opened wide and glistened at the sight of the platters.

"Control yourself…" Masaaki instructed as she started struggling and squirming in Masaaki's grip. Jester quickly walked up to us pointed to a table which had Colette and Homura standing near it.

"Okay!" I spoke indicating I understood before I headed towards the table and placed the platter on the table.

"SAY CHEESE!" Colette spoke before a huge flash was produced from her camera stunning me. "That's a good picture of you guys!" Colette remarked as I was rubbing my eyes. My vision slowly returned and I saw Ilaria and me with surprised faces . The timestamp of the picture was 6:47:53 pm.

" Colette, can you give a bit more warning before you take pictures?" I pleaded.

"Or turn of the bright light...err...thingy!" Ilaria described vaguely.

"Oh, my bad….Out of a scale of 1 to 10 how bright was my flash?" Colette asked but her face close to mine as she lean forward.

"Colette, now is not the time for that!" Homura interjected. "Is there any more food coming?"

"Sí!" Ilaria responded.

"Taka…" I turned my body around to see who spoke my name and it was Hayato.

"Hayato?" I replied.

"Just remember not tell anyone about…you know…" Hayato muffled his voice with his hand. I nod discretely showing my acknowledgement.

"I saw him looking for it on the way here." I informed him quietly.

"I am not surprised... he seems like a guy that doesn't seem to be a guy that stops until he gets want he wants." Hayato replied.

"Okay...you two are up to something." Kohana approached us. "I have seen you guys snooping around especially you Hayato…" Hayato and me stood in silence. "Well are you going to speak or wh...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Abruptly screaming filled the gymnasium which caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

'What the heck was that?" James asked as everyone was looking around to see where it came from.

"It seems to have originated from the corridor?" Daisuke concluded. He was currently standing on a ladder with his hands fiddling with theatrical lights the gym had.

This was the first step of despair.


	8. Chapter 1: Part 4

**Chapter 1: Party 'til Midnight at Hope's Peak Academy**

Part(y) 4!

"I would go investigate." I offered as I slowly ebb towards the exit of the gym. The scream that originated from the corridor seem to shaken a few people up.

"Oh no you don't!" I felt a tug on my jacket from behind halting my motion. I rotated my head 90 degrees to the right and saw Kohana. "You guys have done enough snooping around for one day." The Ultimate Drill Team Dancer declared.

"Fine...it someone was go then I will do it…" James seemed reluctant to do it.

"I WILL GO TOO!" Masaaki roared before letting go of Isobel and rushed towards the exit.

"Food!" Isobel screamed as she dashed towards the platters.

" _HIYAAAAA!"_ Kohana sprinted towards Isobel and sidekicked Isobel in her flabby stomach knocking her back and resulted in her landing on the floor on her butt.

"Owww…" The eater groaned as he rubbed her backside.

"The food is for the party!" Kohana scolded her before turning to face me. "So Taka, what was with all this suspicious behaviour?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I took one step back as Kohana leaned forward towards me in an intimidating manner.

"After Monokuma's motive I saw you and Hayato going upstairs for no apparent reason. Then I see Hayato spend ages in the storage cupboard of the gym." Kohana stated.

"Leave Takahashi out of this." Hayato interjected as he slid in between Kohana and me. "If you need to confront anyone it should be me."

"Kohana relax! He should not be turning on each other like this!" Botan told her.

"Owww..." A drowsy moan broke the tension in the air. I rotated my head 90 degrees clockwise to the origin the noise and I see Masaaki carrying Amy in his hands like a father cradling his daughter. Her left leg dangled over Masaaki's left lower arm as blood drizzled from the top of his head. Masaaki slowly placed her on the floor. James and Hirano followed behind.

"What happened? Was she attacked?!" Colette asked as everyone crowded around Amy.

"She fell down a flight of stairs." Hirano replied.

"Is she okay?" Isobel asked.

"She fell down a flight of stairs what do you think?"James responded sarcastically.

"It appears she has dislocated her angle as well." Daisuke crouched down analyzing Amy's left foot.

"There should be a first aid kit in the storage room." Masaaki spoke out.

"Allow me!" Collete spoke out in a polite manner as she departed for the gym's storage room.

"Hayato, where the heck have you been?" Hirano asked. "It doesn't take 20 minutes to move stuff to the gym."

"I lost my way. I apologise." Hayato said.

" I sent Tora to look for you 'cause you were taking so long!" Hirano added. Hirano rotated her clockwise then anticlockwise as if she was looking for someone. "Hey where is Tora anyway?"

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ A scream of horror echoed in the gym. Loud crying slowly followed the scream.

"What the heck? Not again…"James sighed.

"That sounded like Colette…" Homura said in a worried tone as she swiftly moved towards the gym's storage room. Suddenly everyone (excluding Amy) moved towards the gym's storage room where we had our first glimpse of despair.

Blood was sprinkled throughout the floor like chocolate chips on cookies. On the gym mats and the paint cans, the rack of swords and the boxes; they were splattered in blood, and at the centre of the room was Tora laying on the floor stomach down...with a sword erecting from his back, his skin stained red with blood.

" _*DUN**DUN**DUN**DUN*_ A body has been discovered!" Monokuma appeared on the monitor that was in the gym's storage room. "After a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held!"

"SACREBLEU!" Colette cried out as was sitting on the floor as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Tora...it can't be…" Homura spoke in an upset voice. Daisuke approached Tora's body, crouched down and pressed his two fingers on Tora's neck.

"He is deceased…" Daisuke spoke in the calm manner before returning to his two feet.

"I can't believe this…"Kohana mumbled as she turned her head to the side.

"Damn…" James remarked.

"Tora! Why would someone do this to you…" Hirano fell to her knees crying.

"TORA!" Botan wailed as he was on the brink of weeping.

"He was stabbed in the back...such cowardly actions! NO MAN WITH BALLS WOULD DO THIS!" Masaaki exclaimed.

"Hey guys! What was with Momokuma's announc…" Tomo stopped speaking as she arrived at the gymnsium along with Akira. Both were hold platters of food. She suddenly downed

"What the…" Akira looked petrified as she glanced at Tora's corpse. Her body started shaking before she dropped the platter of food breaking the silence that filled the air. I slowly took of my hat and pressed it against my chest.

"Who the hell did this!" Tomo roared.

"AHHHHHH YES! This is AMAZING!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. His whole body was shivering from what like enjoyment and sweat poured down his body. "Finally one of you committed murder spreading despair…"

"One of us…" Hirano spoke out as she has calmed down since her freaked out.

"Yep one of you killed Tora and now it means own of you gets the opportunity to…" Monokuma started prancing around on the spot as he twirled around like ballerina. "GRADUATE!"

"So one of you idiots were finally murdered." Teinosuke arrived on the scene. "So this is the reason you called me Monokuma...to the see the corpse of a complete oath." Teinosuke's comments ,as usual, provoked some people.

"Nope, I came to explain the Second Stage of Summer Killing School Life!" Momokuma explained. "Now that a murder has been committed, the students must try and figure it out whodunnit! If the students guess correctly then I will punish the blackened but if the students guess incorrectly then I will punish everyone besides the blackened and they will earn the right to leave this school."

"What you mean by punishment?" Hayato asked.

" Let's just saying some of you will be axed...maybe even literally!" Monokuma giggled. "Pupupupu...HAHAHA!" Monokuma roared in laughter. "You have limited time to collect evidence before we discuss it in a class trial! IT'S INVESTIGATING TIME!" Monokuma yelled. "Which means it's time for Monokuma's File!" Monokuma placed an electronic tablet on the floor close to Tora's corpse. The bear vanished. Suddenly I felt a vibration my pocket. I reached my hand into it and withdrew my e-Handbook just like everyone else.

 _ ***ALERT***_

 _ **New rules have been added to the Rules section**_

I eventually navigated to the rules section to see the new rules:

Rule #8: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #10: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

"This is such a waste of time…" Teinosuke remarked before departing.

 _The rules just appear to confirm what Monokuma just said._ I pondered as I placed my e-Handbook back into my pocket. Colette slowly ebbed towards me.

"Taka...you are a prosecutor right?" Colette sobbed. I nodded my head before placing my hat back onto my head. "Can you please find out who did this!"

"Yeah, you are the Ultimate Lawyer, right? If anyone can bring justice it's you!" Botan exclaimed.

"I will do it!" I accepted speaking in a much more serious manner. I walked towards the tablet and picked it up.

"I shall help him. My tracking abilities should come in handy!" Tomo offered.

"The rest of us should leave them to it…" Homura suggested as she was comforting Akira who was still pale,

"Agreed…" Kohana said before everyone departed minus Daisuke.

"Daisuke are you here to help us?" I asked but I received no response as he and Tomo started analysing the scene.

 _ **INVESTIGATION START!**_

"Hey Taka…" I turned around and saw Isobel. "If it helps I noticed that Hayato and Teinosuke both spent a long time in the room." Isobel informed.

"Understood!" I acknowledged Isobel statement.

 **Truth Bullet Added - Isobel's Testimony**

Isobel swiftly departed before I pressed a button on the Monokuma's File tablet revealing a logo while Daisuke was wandering around the room.

 **MONOKUMA'S FILE #1**

 **Victim Name:** Torahiko Hideyoshi

The time of death was around **6:45 pm**

The body was found in the **Gym's Storage Room**

The cause of death impalement in the back.

No other wounds are present.

 **Truth Bullet Added - Monokuma's File #1**

"Now time to move onto the crime scene." I mumbled to myself before my eyes moved onto Tora's body which was resting on top of a mat. The blade that penetrated Tora's back looked familiar. It's golden handle glistened, the name 'Minatoya' was on the handle.

 **Truth Bullet Added -Sword**

"Taka...come check this out…" Tomo spoke out as she was crouching near the edge of mat. I walked over to her. She lifted up the mat revealing a golden liquid that was partially dried.

"What is it?" I wandered.

"From the smell and viscosity it appears to be paint." Tomo reported as she was sniffing it. She stood up turned around. "They must have come from these paint cans." I picked one up and realised it was lighter than it should be.

 **Truth Bullet Added - Paint spillage**

Just when I was about to place the paint can down, something caught my attention on the can. There was a label which said:

 _Property of Hope's Peak Academy's Drama Department._

 **Truth Bullet Added - Label on Paint Can**

"This is strange…" Daisuke spoke.

"What is?" I asked.

"According to the Gym's Equipment list they are supposed to be two swords with sheaths for each one on this rack. However there is only one " Daisuke realised as he was holding the Gym's Equipment list.

 **Truth Bullet Added - Gym's Equipment List**

"Maybe one of the swords was the murder weapon?" Tomo suggested.

"No I don't think so. For some reason I feel like I have seen the murder weapon before." I informed them. _The safe?!_ I realized. _That looks like the sword I saw in the safe._

"I have to check something...I will be right back!" I dashed out of the gym's storage room.

"Hey...how is the investigating going?" Hayato called out but I didn't respond as I dashed out. After a while I arrived at the room where the safe was located. The safe had no visible damage and was still closed.

 **Truth Bullet Added - Safe storing Teinosuke's Sword**

"Dammit I do not have the safe combination…" I muttered.

"So what's the safe?" I heard a feminine voice behind me and saw Kohana. "I have been watching you Taka...now tell me…did you kill Tora?"

"No I swear I didn't." I responsed instantly as Kohana was intimidating me.

"Then why are you snooping around?" Kohana raised one eyebrow.

"Fine. After your fight with Teinosuke we hid Teinosuke's sword in this safe. The reason I did not tell you was because we did not want Teinosuke to find out." I explained. Despite this Kohana was still glaring at me seriously but it slowly morphed into a face of belief.

"I believe you Taka...you don't seem to be the type of person to kill." Kohana said resulting in me sighing. Eventually we left the room and returned to the gymnasium.

"Taka… I went to check the weapons that Monokuma provided but from the looks of it none of the weapons have been taken." Jester and Colette approached me as Jester was nodding franctically. "See…" Colette showed a picture which had all of Monokuma's blades on her camera

 **Truth Bullet Added - Monokuma's Blades.**

"Don't run of like that Taka…" Tomo told me.

"Sorry...I just needed to collect more information." I responded.

"Do you have an idea of who it could be?" Tomo asked.

"To be honest...no…" I replied feeling disappointed with myself.

"Hey Taka…" Amy approached me as she spoke weakly. She was now conscious.

"Hey Amy? Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess…" She rubbed her head. "I can't believe he's...you know…"

"Neither can Iand to think one of us did i…" I stopped speaking as Amy abruptly hugged me.

"Taka...I believe you can find the truth...you can do it…" She released me and I am pretty sure I was blushing at the time.

"I will do it!" I said now a bit fired up.

" _Guys...I am_ _ **beary**_ _bored right now! So the class trial will start soon! Everyone please make their way to the main entrance."_ Monokuma spoke via the monitor.

"I know he said limited time but that was barely any at all." Hirano commented.

 _The battle between the Blackened and the Spotless is about to begin._


	9. Chapter 1: Class Trial Part 1

_**A/N:**_ So I decided to split the class trial into two chapters because I believe the chapter would have been extremely long with both parts of the trial plus the execution plus the epilogue. But if you guys prefer for the Class Trial to be just one chapter just tell me and I can make the changes for future chapters.

 **Chapter 1: Class Trial Part 1/2**

"So this is the...err...entrance…"Ilaria pointed out as we, the remaining 17 students, stood at the main entrance of Hope's Peak Academy. To think that one of us murdered Tora was still hard to believe. Abruptly the doors began to open resulting in light to leak into the entrance hall stunning us. The doors were fully opened revealing a pavement pathway which had fields of grass on both sides. The pavement path led to a long cylindrical glass tower which had Hope's Peak Academy's logo on it. The entire complex had a high wall and numerous automatic machine guns guarding the parameter.

" _Head towards the building straight ahead of you!"_ Monokuma instructed. _"And don't try anything fishy!...Hmmmmm...fish…"_ Monokuma started drooling as we hesitantly walked out of the main school building towards the building. The sky was a mix between orange and purple from the setting sun and dark blue as the stars came out of hiding. They were four other buildings excluding the building we came out of and the building we were heading to. The remaining four buildings also had paths leading towards the cylindrical building.

Eventually, we arrived at and entered the long building. It was rather barren and was empty except for an elevator in the centre of the floor.

" _Go on! Enter the elevator! I can't wait any longer!"_ Monokuma exclaimed resulting in us speeding up into the elevator. Abruptly the elevator doors close before the lift started ascending without anyone pressing any button. The lift was so spacious that all of us could fit and extend both our arms out.

"Taka…"Tomo called out to me. "While you rushed out we found a cloth with blood stains on and a sword too along with books about music. I thought I would tell you that's it could be important."

"Thanks, Tomo." I smiled.

 **Truth Bullet Added - Items stored in the box.**

I withdrew my e-Handbook and checked my notes/truth bullets:

 **Isobel's Testimony**

Isobel claims to have seen Hayato and Teinosuke in the room and spent a long time there.

 **Monokuma's File #1**

Monokuma's autopsy report.

States the victim died at around 6:45 pm.

The cause of death was impalement.

 **Sword**

The sword has the name 'Minatoya' on the handle

The handle is golden.

 **Paint Spillage**

The Golden paint was found underneath the mat.

The paint was still wet implying it was recent.

 **Label on Paint Can**

Suggests that the can came from the drama department.

 **Gym's Equipment List**

Equipment was missing according to the List

 **Safe storing Teinosuke's Sword**

The safe was closed when last inspected.

No visual damage could be seen.

 **Monokuma's weapons**

According to Colette and Jester, no weapons were taken from the collection.

All the weapons have Hope's Peak Academy's logo emblazoned on it.

 **Items stored in the box.**

Items in the box were related to music.

A bloody cloth was found in the box as well as a sword.

 _So this is all the evidence I have...will it be enough to find out who the real killer is._ I worried to myself as the elevator stopped before the doors slid open revealing a courtroom like space with a glass roof allowing us to see the spectacular sunset. In the centre of the room was 18 wooden stands in a circle with a golden throne-like chair which Monokuma was sitting on.

"Okay, everyone! Choose a stand to stand by!" Monokuma instructed resulting in us scattering in the courtroom occupying each stand except for one stand which had a picture frame on it. The picture was a black and white picture of Tora with a blood-red cross on the picture.

"Why the heck is there a picture of Tora there?" Homura asked.

"Just because he died doesn't mean he should miss out on the fun of a class trial!" Monokuma explain. "Now then, let's start with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit.' If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person...I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave the school!" Monokuma finished explaining.

"Just to be sure, is the killer really one of us?" Colette asked politely.

"Most definitely! I am 110% certain the blackened is one of you." Monokuma replied.

"110% is a mathematical impossibility…" Daisuke corrected Monokuma.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I make the rules here so 110% is a possibility! So without further ado let the class trial... **BEGIN!"** Monokuma declared.

"You are telling us to begin but where do we even start?" Botan asked.

"Is it not simple? The person who had the worst secret is obviously the killer!" Teinosuke said with a grin on his face. "So go on! Show me your secrets!"

"No way!" Kohana shouted in response.

"Secrets?" Amy asked.

"Oh, the motive for this murder. Here is yours." James walked away from his stand and walked to Amy handing her an unopened envelope. "Do not worry I have not opened it." James returned to his stand.

"Our lives are at stake here, Teinosuke! We have to be more logical than that when choosing the murderer!" Tomo scolded him.

"How about we start with the crime scene!" Akira suggested.

"This seems like a sensible place to...errrr...begin." Ilaria agreed.

"Tora was killed in the gym's storage room." Masaaki spoke.

"No shit, sherlock!" Teinosuke replied aggressively.

"But why was Tora in the storage room?" Daisuke asked. Jester stated waving his hands and quickly wrote on his notepad before unveiling it. It said: _He was supposed to be in the music room._

 _Why was Tora in the storage room?_ I wondered in my head. "I GOT IT!" I figured out in my hand resulting in everyone to stare at me. "Sorry...I believe Tora was looking for Hayato. Isn't that correct, Hirano?"

"Yeah! He was taking awhile to come back so I told Tora to look for him...while Amy and I were alone...by ourselves..." Hirano started dribbling as she had a face pleasure.

"That's strange, I don't seem to remember that." Amy said.

"That's because you were acting as if you were drunk!" Masaaki roared.

"Was I?" Amy was rubbing the back of her head.

"As riveting as this conversation is, I believe we should return to the task at hand." James interrupted to bring the topic back to the murder.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Homura was clearly fired up.

"I think discussing the place of murder is a bit too broad. After all, numerous people entered in and out of the room." Isobel spoke. "Perhaps taking about the murder weapon instead."

"I second that! Perhaps the murder weapon can provide more information." Homura was still psyched.

"I third that!" Akira roared before doing a backflip then posing after she successfully executed the stunt. _This is where the class trial is getting intense._ I thought to myself.

"Where did the murder weapon come from?" Hayato asked.

"It's really it is not that difficult! They obviously just used **one of Monokuma's weapons** …"

"OBJECTION! You got that wrong!" I exclaimed interrupting Botan.

 _ **BREAK!**_

"Woah Taka! You shot through my words!" Botan complained.

"Hehe...sorry. But the sword could not have come from Monokuma's weapon collection. Colette and Jester checked the weapons and none appeared missing. Colette even took a photograph of it is as well."

"That's true! I have it here on my camera along with many other pictures including this one I took of Taka and Homura during the preparation for the party." Colette smiled.

"In addition, all of Monokuma's weapons have Hope's Peak Academy's Logo on them." Daisuke added. "This sword did not have it."

"So if the sword did not come from the collection, where could it have come from?" Kohana asked.

"Guys this may be coming out of the blue…" Colette spoke. "But the killer is so clearly Teinosuke!" Colette shouted pointed at Teinosuke.

"What did you say?!" Teinosuke seemed irritated.

"Think about it! He tried to kill Jester at the start! He tried fought Kohana and even fought Hayato, Tomo and Taka." Colette added. "He has been the most violent person here!"

"Say another word and I will slice your neck open!" Teinosuke replied.

"That may be true but without evidence, we cannot say for sure." Botan told Colette.

"It appears another debate is about to occur…" James muttered to himself.

"Just admit it! It was clearly you!" Colette shouted.

"Where's your evidence? Bitch!" Teinosuke bellowed.

"You are acting **suspiciously at the time of the murder."** Isobel spoke out.

"Stay out of this fatso!" Teinosuke shouted.

"Teinosuke is the **Ultimate Warrior, right?** That means must have access to a huge reservoir of weapons!" Akira added.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard! I have never seen that sword in my life nor have I ever **been in that room until the mur…** "

"Allow me to destroy your contradiction!" I shouted.

 _ **BREAK!**_

"What?!" Teinosuke gnashed his teeth at me.

"According to Isobel not only did you go into the room but you spent a long time in there." I presented the evidence.

"Yeah, I also saw Teinosuke go to the room." Kohana agreed.

"..." Teinosuke remained silent for once.

"So Teinosuke care to explain?" Masaaki said loudly.

"..." Teinosuke did not respond.

"If only if you could be this quiet all the time." Tomo remarked.

"Fine...I did go to the room. But so did quite a lot of people. That does not prove anything." Teinosuke replied. _He's right. But I know there is something that incriminates Teinosuke._ "Obviously it is one of you low life's who dunnit."

"Then Teinosuke can you care to explain why the sword says 'Minatoya' on the handle?" I questioned Teinosuke.

"Huh?" Teinosuke seems confused at the same time worried.

"According to the e-Handbook, your last name is Minatoya, correct? On the murder weapon was the name 'Minatoya'. Do you care to explain that? Isn't that your sword, the murder weapon."

"I have never seen that sword in my life!" Teinosuke shouted.

"You are a liar, mister!" Daisuke proclaimed.

"Oh yeah...my sword is right here!" Teinosuke shouted showing the sword which he was carrying.

"May I examine it?" Daisuke asked resulting in Teinosuke to stare at Daisuke who returned the stare back.

"Fine...I have nothing to hide…" Teinosuke submitted before lobbing the sword through the air. Daisuke clumsily caught it in his hands as he got withdrew the sword and started scratching the sheath with the blade. "What the hell are you doing to my sword?!"

"Just as I thought! This isn't your sword but rather one of the swords missing from the gym storage room!" Daisuke reported revealing the golden sheath with blue scrape marks which were actually the true colour of the sheath.

"I'm confused? How does that prove that that's not Teinosuke's sword?" Amy enquired. _How indeed. The golden layer came off the sheath relatively easily. Almost like it was like paint or something…_ I was thinking in my head. _PAINT!_

"I GOT IT!" I yelled out.

"Boy Taka, you get really worked up during this lawyer stuff." Homura noted.

"I take my job seriously." I responded. "Anyway, they were paint cans at the scene of the crime."

"Plus paint of a similar colour to that of the sheath was seen on the floor underneath the mat." Tomo added.

"And if my eyes are correct this appears to be the same size as the the remaining sheath in the storage room." Daisuke spoke.

"Hey! Weren't your eyes a different colour to what they are now?" Masaaki spoke as Daisuke's right eye was purple for some reason.

"My eyes have always been this colour." Daisuke replied.

"So Teinosuke...the evidence is piling against you!" Colette told the Ultimate Warrior.

"Mere coincidence...nothing more!" Teinosuke replied brushing the evidence asides.

"Wait! But is Teinosuke the murderer, though?" Amy spoke up.

"Most definitely!" Colette shouted with extreme confidence.

 _Is he though? There is no doubt that is Teinosuke's sword but…_ "No! Teinosuke cannot be the killer." I exclaimed out loud.

"Finally, someone is making sense!" Teinosuke sighed.

"How come Taka?" Homura asked me.

"Because after his fight with Kohana we hid his sword." I inform the group.

"Teinosuke, why didn't you say before?" Ilaria asked.

"Like any of you would believe me…" Teinosuke muttered.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Colette exclaimed. "So what if you hid the sword! There is still the possibility he could have found it!" _Damn! Colette's words are threatening to cut me. But I must slice through the contradiction._

"Even if the possibility is low, we cannot say it is impossible! It's like winning the lottery!" Colette added.

"But even if he found the room, he couldn't access the sword as it was sealed in a safe…"

"So…" Colette interrupted. "Teinosuke is immensely strong! He could have **broken the safe open and…"**

"Allow me to cut through those words!" I shouted pointing at Colette.

 _ **BREAK!**_

"No Teinosuke could not have broken into the safe. The safe had no visual damage to it when I checked it after the murder." I told Colette.

"I was there too! The safe seemed intact!" Kohana said in addition.

"So Teinosuke couldn't have got his sword…" Colette said quietly. "I understand it now. Sorry…"

"Boy, the debate got really wild!" Akira noted.

"Yeah...I think if it is best if we cool down a bit." Hirano suggested.

"So it begins we are back to the beginning…" Masaaki spoke.

"No quite the opposite…" Daisuke spoke out. "This narrows down the suspects down significantly."


	10. Chapter 1: Class Trial Part 2

**Class Trial:1 Part 2/2**

"What do you mean it narrows it down?" Hirano asked.

"I mean that only a few people could have access to Teinosuke's sword." Daisuke spoke. "If you use common sense you will be able to see why."

"Time to use my brain!" Homura shouted placing her index fingers on her temple. _What does Daisuke mean by it narrows down the number of suspects?_

"I GOT IT!" I yelled out.

"Seriously, Monokuma can you ban Taka from yelling out abruptly." Teinosuke asked causing me to be slightly irritated.

"No can do! This class trial is 100% fair so everyone must have an equal right to speak!" Monokuma replied.

"Sorry, I will try and be more subtle." I apologised. "But going back to Daisuke's point, if the sword was taken from the safe and the safe wasn't broken into...that means the killer must have known the code to the safe!"

"Wait no that's completely wrong!" Homura spoke. "I think..if the sword was taken from the safe and the safe wasn't broken into...that means the killer must have known the code to the safe!"

"That is literally what Taka just said." Kohana told her.

"Oh, really? My bad." Homura shrugged.

"You are all idiots! Every one of you..." Teinosuke muttered.

"Teinosuke, if you have nothing useful to say then shut up!" Tomo told him. "That applies to all you." Tomo warned. "Now then, let's focus on the task at hand."

"Ok, so all we need to know is who knows the code, right?" Botan spoke

"That's easier said than's done." Amy noted. "I mean the killer could just deny they know the code without evidence."

"Taka said that Teinosuke's sword was taken from him after his fight right? So whoever did see or know about Teinosuke and Kohana's fight... **could be a suspect!** "

"YOU HAVE MY CONSENT!" I exclaimed agreeing with Tomo's statement. "Those who had no knowledge of the fight couldn't possibly have access to the safe."

"Alright! Operation Alibi Slayer is a go!" Colette declared.

"Alibi Slayer? That sounds totally rads!" Akira grinned.

"Everyone gives their alibi and we slash through the weakest one!" Colette spoke.

"Sounds like a plan!" Masaaki shouted. "Let's do this!"

 _ **OPERATION ALIBI SLAYER!**_

"So when did the fight happen?" Botan asked.

"The fight occurred before Jester unveiled his party idea." James spoke. Jester waved his hands getting everyone's attention before displaying his notepad. _I told everyone to meet around 6 pm._ The notepad read.

"So the person with the weakest alibi before 6 pm...is in trouble!" Homura exclaimed.

"I have nothing to hide. I know the code." Tomo spoke in a calm voice.

"SUSPECT!" Akira labelled Tomo, pointing at her.

"I too know the code." Hayato spoke.

"SUSPECT!" Akira labelled Hayato, pointing at him

"Akira you know the code too…" Tomo reminded her.

"Oh yeaah…" Akira recalled. "SUSPECT!" She pointed to herself.

"Ok I saw the fight...but I don't know the code." Amy spoke.

"Proof?" Teinosuke enquired.

"After the fight, I went to the kitchen. Taka and Ilaria were with me so they also don't the code." Amy added.

"That's true! She challenged me to an eating contest! SHE GOT DESTROYED!" Isobel as she patted her stomach.

"Botan and I were also there!" Homura bellowed.

"I saw the fight but I blackout afterwards." Masaaki spoke.

"That's cause I tranquillized you."Tomo replied.

"Oh, phew. For a second I thought I had epilepsy." Masaaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I also saw the fight but I went with Jester to help make the leaflets." Daisuke spoke. Jester nodded implying he was supporting Daisuke alibi.

"Are those the only people who saw the fight?" Colette spoke in a worried voice. "If so Operation Alibi Slayer has failed!"

"Wait there is one more person…" Ilaria said. "Isn't that correct...err...Nancy…" Ilaria looked at James.

"Who's Nancy?" Akira asked curiously.

"Stop saying that blasted name." James snapped back.

"You saw the...err...fight I recall?" Ilaria spoke. "And you don't have an aleebee…"

"You mean alibi right?" Hirano corrected the Italian.

"Sí!"Ilaria nodded.

 _Now that Ilaria mentions it, I do recall James being there for the fight? But I do not believe he knows the code because…._ _ **because...**_

"I GOT IT!" I exclaimed. "Ilaria try to remember what happened after we arrived at the fight scene."

 _"Awwww...you interrupted the majestic art of a battle." Monokuma literally appeared out of nowhere standing in front of the stage._

 _"But this is barely enough despair! There needs to be more drama, more betrayal… more action," Monokuma was being very melodramatic before vanishing into thin air._

 _"Damn it! This is exactly what Monokuma wants. He wants hatred between us!" I noted._

 _"Well, it does spice everything up." James smirked before suddenly the sound of doors opening filled the room._

 _"Where's Teinosuke?!" Masaaki stormed into the room with Jester, Tora and Ilaria behind him._

 _"Any man who beats up pretty women will face my WRAAAAAATTTTHHHH!" Masaaki roared before standing still like a statue then collapsing onto the floor revealing a dart his right shoulder._

 _"This is has been fun but I have lost interest now." James stood up and slowly left the room._

"That's right! James left early." Tomo recalled.

"Oh, really? My apologises…" Ilaria apologised.

"Nice try. However, you better point that finger elsewhere." James said sincerely.

"So the only people who know the code to the safe are Tomo, Hayato and Akira." Hirano spoke.

"Nope…" Hayato spoke. "There is one more person who knows the code...ain't that right...Taka"

"Huh?!" I replied in a confused manner. "I don't know the code!"

"Yeah, I thought he has an alibi!" Homura yelled.

"He has an alibi for the time after the fight...but after Monokuma's motive I showed you the location of the sword and informed you of the code." Hayato spoke. _He's lying...He never told me the code._

"Well, Taka?" Kohana said subtly. "What do you know have to say for yourself?"

"I swear I do not know the code!" I replied.

"Evidence?" Teinosuke demanded. I stared in surprise thinking in my head. I checked over my truth bullets but nothing.

"Well, technically Hayato doesn't have evidence that Taka does know the code other than his own words." Amy justified.

"For the sake of this investigation, it is best we assume that Taka does know the code." Isobel suggested.

"That is a sensible option." Daisuke agreed.

"Alright! Second Stage of Operation Alibi Slayer! FIND OUT WHO IS THE ONE WHO HID THE SWORD!" Colette decreed. _Everyone is about to make their arguments._

" So who out of Taka, Tomo, Akira and Hayato is guilty?" Masaaki roared.

"Hey, I am guilty!" Akira declared. Everyone stared at Akira in shock. "Guilty of being WILD!"

"Oh, dear...someone just kill me now…" Hayato sighed.

"That can be arranged!" Teinosuke grinned.

"Guys let's get back onto the case." Kohana instructed.

" Hey! Let's settle this with **rock, paper, scissors!** " Homura suggested.

"Can you just shut up! Surely the person must **have entered the cupboard.** " Teinosuke suggested.

"I mean **Taka seemed to act suspicious when questioned about the safe.** " Colette said.

" That may be **true but is he guilty?** " James spoke.

 _I must filter out the lies from the truth._ I thought to myself. "I AGREE WITH THAT!" I bellowed pointing at Teinosuke.

 _ **Consent!**_

"The killer must have entered the cupboard and hid the sword." I declared.

"So the killer must have entered the cupboard after Teinosuke fought Kohana." Daisuke stated calmly.

"But where did the killer hide the sword?" Botan asked. _Where did the killer hide the sword? I need to think._

 _ **Hangman's Gambit!**_

 _ **P-R-A-C-T-I-C-E S-W-O-R-D S-C-A-B-B-A-R-D**_

"I GOT IT! The killer hid Teinosuke's sword in the remaining Practice Sword Scabbard!" I figured. "Sounds correct!" Kohana said.

"Huh? What are you...err...babbling about?" Ilaria asked.

"I mean when I inspected the crime scene there were suppose to be two practice in their scabbards." I reported. "However we only found only one scabbard without the sword. We know that one of the swords is with Teinosuke."

Jester started frantically waving his hands before scribbling onto a notepad. _But how did the killer get the sword into the storage room without getting seen`._ Jester's notepad

"Hmmm...now that you mention it, that seems quite important!" Amy spoke.

"I think it rather obvious now." Daisuke declared.

"It is?"James questioned.

"If you remember what was in the room it will become clear as if you have Byakugans!" Daisuke said.

"Is that a Naruto reference?" Akira asked.

 _Let me try to remember the crime scene. What was there...paint cans...sports equipment...wait a second…_ "I GOT IT! The box containing all the music stuff."

"The killer used the box to smuggle the sword into the storage room." Isobel stated.

"I see now...the killer's identity is now obvious!" I spoke,

"It is?!" Hirano spoke surprised.

"I believe so…" Taka spoke. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!" I exclaimed at the top of my voice.

"Me?!" Hayato replied in shocked. "Please don't flatter yourself."

"It all adds up! The stuff in the box was from the music department and didn't Hirano ask you to move stuff from the music depart..." I told Hayato.

"Is that all...that's all coincidence…" Hayato interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." I spoke with a serious tone causing people to look at me in surprise.

"This is getting intriguing…"James muttered.

"I have never seen him this serious…" Tomo whispered to Colette who next to her.

"This is intense." Colette replied.

"According to Hirano you were taking a long time to move the stuff plus according to Isobel, you were also taking a long time in the cupboard. That would have given you enough time to retrieve the sword, and place the sword into the scabbard." I finished off.

"Can we really trust Taka...he is a suspect too." Hayato suggested. "I was taking a long time because I got lost and I was finding a suitable place in the room to place the stuff. How do we know that you aren't trying to framed me Taka?"

 _He's not giving me up. He is trying to frame me..._ I pondered.

"Guys...it's getting heated so let's rela…"

"No!" Hayato interrupted Akira. "Me and Taka are about to clash words." Hayato glared at me with a cheeky grin.

"So who have evidence that I am the killer...so what!...You haven't proven yourself innocent." Hayato shrugged.

"What do you mean 'so what' the evidence points towards you!" I replied aggressively.

"The evidence also pointed towards Teinosuke at one point because someone attempted to frame him just like you are going to me! You have no proof that I was there at the time of the murder or **that you weren't there** … **"**

"Allow me to cut through those words!" I exclaimed.

 _ **BREAK!**_

"Colette show him the picture you took of Ilaria and me." I ordered.

"Oh you mean this one…" Colette took her camera and flicked towards the picture. "You mean this." A picture of a dazzled Ilaria and me. The timestamp said 6:47:53 pm

"As you can clearly see I was in the hall near the time of the murder." I declared.

"You have killed Tora then went into the hall."

"No Taka was err...with me the entire time" Ilaria backed me up.

"Is that enough evidence to proof I am innocent." Taka spoke.

"I think it is Taka." Amy smiled.

"Well, Hayato, what do you have to say for yourself?" Masaaki roared.

"Well...err...Tomo and Akira…"

"Excuse me! We were in the kitchen for the most part and we didn't come to the gym until later." Tomo got a bit sassy.

"That's true! Although Tomo did go to shower but Akira went with her." Homura verified.

"To do what...get wet…" Hirano was drooling.

"Stop being perverted!" Botan exclaimed.

"So by process of elimination, it must be you Hayato!" I bellowed.

"Hayato...is that true?" Isobel asked. Hayato bowed his head.

"Hayato! Answer her?!" Botan shouted.

"Hehe...hehehe…" Hayato smirked. "Hahaha...you forgot one thing...How did I prevent the blood splattering onto me!"

"What?" I questioned.

"Did you not see the amount of blood at the crime scene! If I had just killed him where did all the blood go huh?! Tell me!" Hayato shouted.

"TELL ME THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION!" Hayato roared. "Tell me bitch!" Hayato started rambling on.

"Taka...you have made it this far...finish the job." Daisuke told me to which I nodded in response. _How did Hayato stop blood from covering his clothes...Think Taka...think…_

"There was blood all over the crime scene, if I am the murderer **how did I prevent blood from covering me?!** "

" **THIS IS THE END!** " I shouted. "You used the blood stained cloth to prevent yourself from the blood splatters!" Hayato's grin morphed into a frown.

"You are one hell of a lawyer...Taka…" Hayato looked at me smiling with a tear running down from his left eye. "Yes...it was me...I killed Tora and I tried to frame Teinosuke…"

"But why Hayato?" Colette asked. Hayato bit the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked before Hayato ripped the skin from his hands revealing mechanical parts beneath his skin.

"When I was ten I got hit by a car...I lost all of my limbs and I have had these synthetic ones. I miss the sensation of feeling...I wanted to know who took this from me. And Monokuma offered me the answer." Hayato spoke looking down at his hands. "That's how I became the Ultimate Prosthesis Crafter."

"So you killed Tora...someone's life was worth less than that knowledge?!" Tomo asked with a slightly annoyed.

"I am not gonna lie to you I am a bit confused!" Akira spoke with a perplexed face.

"Alright...let me summarise it!" I spoke.

 _ **Closing Argument**_

"HERE GOES!" I declared

After the fight, Teinosuke's sword was hidden in the safe.

Teinosuke realised this so he took paint from the golden drama department and used it to paint one of practice swords but he must of spilled some resulting in the strain on the mat.

Monokuma hen issued his motive so Hayato saw this as an opportunity.

Hirano asked Hayato to transfer stuff to the gym's storage room so Hayato went to safe and used the box of music stuff to cover the sword to prevent suspicion.

Due to this Hirano sent Tora to find Hayato as he was taking too long.

Hayato placed Teinosuke's sword into the second practice sword's scabbard waiting for the opportunity for someone to come in then...he did the job.

"Oh...that makes sense." Homura smiled.

"Case Closed!" I declared.

"You are wrong Taka…" Hayato spoke. "I didn't wait for anyone to come in...I wanted to kill you…"

"What?" I said slightly worried.

"To succeed you need to murder without getting caught...I had a feeling that your Ultimate talent could interfere with my success and it turns out it has." Hayato.

"It appears the trial has met its conclusion. Time to vote for who is the blackened!" Monokuma started prancing around in his throne.

 _ **GUILTY:**_ Hayato Hanami

"Alright, everyone! Let's give it everything we got it…" Monokuma declared.

"Taka...you did well to defeat me…" Hayato muttered. _Hayato..._ I thought to myself. _Why?_

"It's punishment time!" Monokuma suddenly had a gavel in his right hand which he slammed onto a big red button that erected from the floor

 _ **GAME OVER**_

 _ **HAYATO HANAMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**_

 _ **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**_

The room suddenly went dark in the courtroom. "What the...get off me!" Hayato shouted as his voice was full of a spotlight appeared in the centre of the room and Hayato was strapped to a hospital bed by leather straps. Monokuma appeared wearing a light blue mouth mask and blue scrub as if he was a doctor. He held a simple remote control with a red flashing button on it.

Monokuma started giggling before pressing the button resulting in numerous circular rotating saw to descend from the ceiling and rushed towards Hayato and started cutting his shoulders and his hips causing a painful scream to echo through the room from Hayato as blood splattered everywhere even on Monokuma. The bloody blades returned into the ceiling as Hayato was now limbless...fading in and out of conscience. Abruptly 4 mechanical arms descended arms each holding prosthetic limbs which placed them in place of the freshly cut limbs.

"BOOM BOOM TIME!" Monokuma stated pressing the red button causing a light on each limb to flash getting Hayato's attention.

 _BOOM!_ The limbs detonated causing smoke to fill the room. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a broken hospital bed stained with blood.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Amy was shocked as the room lit up again.

 _Same_ Jester's notepad read.

"Now that was intriguing." Monokuma said smiling. _Rest in peace...Hayato and Tora._ I thought to myself.

"Monokuma...when can I have my sword back?" Teinosuke asked appearing to not be affected by what just happened.

"Is that all you can think of right now?!" Tomo shouted enraged.

"Feeble woman...don't yell at me…" Teinosuke replied aggressively pushing Tomo away.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kohana declared.

"You well get your sword tomorrow!" Monokuma answered. "Now all of you get out of her! Trial dismissed." As a result, we slowly drifted into the elevator.

"Taka...you did well." Colette smiled before taking a photo of me startling me.

 **A/N: Don't worry this is not the end of the Chapter. The epilogue is still to come**


	11. Chapter 1:Epilogue

**Chapter 1: Epilogue**

"Man...it's been a long day…" Amy sighed out of exhausted.

"It has been." I agreed as the remaining students minus Teinosuke were standing in the gymnasium in quiet.

"Hey, guys...I know this is a sensitive matter but I think we should reveal our secret…"

"NO WAY!" Kohana snapped interrupting Isobel.

"Look Monokuma used these secrets to manipulate us...To murder one other!" Isobel justified. "If we get these out of the way…"

"NO WAY! " Masaaki roared. "THESE ARE OUR PERSONAL SECRETS AND NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW MINE!"

"Isobel...as much as I want...err... _unatea!"_

"You mean 'unity'?" Hirano corrected the Italian.

"Right? But this is sensítíve topic…" Ilaria continued.

"I know but if we are to trust each other we need a clean sheet." Isobel justified.

"Isobel I understand what you are feeling...but maybe not right now as our moralities are low…" I informed.

"Alright…" Isobel shrugged.

"Hey, guys...I know what will lighten the mood…"Akira spoke out. "WE HAVE THE PARTY!"

"How can you have the party at a time like this…" Tomo spoke.

"Tora was the biggest party animal we had...so why do we party in honour of him!" Akira suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Botan shouted. "Let us remember our fallen comrades with a drink." Jester started pouring the alcoholic punch into cups before distributing them to the students in the hall.

"No thanks...I don't drink…" I responded to Jester holding out a cup. Abruptly a cup was placed at my mouth and its contents poured into my mouth causing me swallow. "What the heck…" I coughed.

"Relax Taka...a bit of alcohol never hurt anyone." Akira grinned. She was one who forced the liquid down my throat.

"Wait Amy...why were acting drunk before?" Colette asked. "Did you have too much to drink?" She winked at her.

"I don't know to be honest I can't remember." Amy replied.

"Umm, I can explain that!" Hirano said with a slight lustful tone.

"Nancy? Where are you going?" Homura questioned as he was standing near the exit.

"For the love of God...do not call me Nancy!" James responded before departing.

"Cheers! For your our fallen allies...and let this be the last murder incident. Let's try and live peacefully!" Akira roared lifting the cup in the sky. _From here on...that night got very blurry. All I remember was lots of alcohol and lights and food._

" _DUN DUN DUN DUN! Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School Committee has an announcement to make! Good morning everyone! Let's make today another wonderful day!"_ Monokuma spoke via the monitor.

My eyes slowly slid open allowing me to see the purple checkered ceiling of what appeared to my room. Pain resonated in my head as my hand started rubbing my eyes. I rolled over anti-clockwise and felt something soft and warm. My vision cleared and I was shocked to see what I saw.

"Amy?!" I shouted as I quickly wiggled out of the bed which we shared. My face was as red as cherry tomato as I sat on the floor. I only realised all I had was my pants on.

"Taka...stop bringing...so loud…" Amy said in a drowsy voice. _Did we...have sex?!_

"What the fuck happened last night?" I panicked. "Ugh, my head…"

"Fine, I guess since you won't be quiet I will wake up. Amy said as she got out from the blankets revealing all she had on was a bra and panties. "Are you alright Taka, you don't look so good?"

"Yeah...I just can't remember what happened last night." I rubbed the back of my head. "Did we..you know…"

"Know what?" Amy stood up.

"You know...have sex…" I said as my face turned red again.

"Oh No! We definitely didn't!" Amy's cheeks started blushing as she waved her hands in protest.

"Phew…" I sighed out of relief.

"Although we did kiss a bit…" Amy added resulting in me being shocked. "Sorry, a lot. We kissed a lot." My jaw dropped in shock. "Just kidding! You were so wasted you couldn't make it to your room. So I allowed you to crash on my couch. How you got on my bed though…"

"Ummm..." I replied nervously. Abruptly someone knocked at the door.

"Amy...I bought your new mini skirt which I made." The voice sounded like Botan's.

"Thanks...just leave it outside." Amy thanked the Ultimate Tailor. I looked in the corner of my eyes and see my clothes on the couch. " Taka, you make it seem like it is a bad thing to kiss me." Amy looked irritated.

"N-No! No!" I waved my hands. "I just rather remember who I kiss..you know…"

"Relax Taka..I was kidding." Amy grinned before her stomach began to growl. "Let's go get something to eat!"

"Ok! Although you better get changed first!" I told her as she looked at her body only realising now, she was half-naked.

"Aaaah! Taka get out!" Amy literally shoved me out of the room. Fortunately, I was nearly fully dressed.

"Woah Taka! What were you doing in Amy's room?" Masaaki questioned looking at me with a cheeky face.

"N-nothing!" I replied. " To be honest, I don't really remember what happen last night!"

"Don't sweat it kiddo…" Masaaki smacked me on the back. "Let's go get something to eat!" He roared before we slowly walked towards the cafeteria. Eventually, we arrived where everyone except for Amy was there. Teinosuke, unsurprisingly, sat by himself, his head rested on the table while everyone else was sat at the table.

"Morning Taka! Morning Masaaki!" Colette greeted us before taking a picture of us stunning Masaaki and me.

"Oww...Colette, can you please stop that?!" I pleaded to the French girl as I rubbed my eyes

"Oh sorry...I should have turned off the flash." Colette apologised.

"Is everyone here now?" Isobel asked.

"From the looks of it, everyone except Amy is here!" Daisuke replied.

"Ok guys! She can catch up later. We need to prevent this from happening again!" Isobel spoke.

"If you are suggesting that we reveal our secrets…" Kohana was ready to show her detest.

"No...Tora was able to get murdered because he and the killer Hayato were able to be alone. So if we make it compulsory that everyone must stay in a group of three." Isobel recommended.

"That is not a...err...bad idea!" Ilaria agreed.

"Maths is not my strong suit and it gives me headaches but 16 does not divide into three to form a complete number...I think." Homura scratched her head.

"Then we simply ignore Teinosuke in this. It is not like he would follow this anyway…" Isobel spoke.

"And if he does try something we can put him in his place!" Kohana spoke confidently.

"So guys you in?" Isobel asked.

" _DUN DUN DUN DUN! Hope's Peak Academy's Summer School Committee has an announcement to make!"_ Monokuma interrupted Isobel. " _Could all students go to the entrance of the school. NOW!"_

"Aww come on! I'm starving!" Amy moaned as she just arrived as Monokuma dished out his instructions. Her new dress was now a tight shiny black dress

"What does that bear what now?" Botan spoke calmly as everyone stood up from the table.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" I spoke, I felt slightly nervous as we slowly ebbed towards the entrance of the building.

A/N: Guys I am back after doing tonnes of Exams. This chapter was really short and I apologise and I am sorry for the long delay but I will definitely be updating more frequently.


	12. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Chapter 2: Hot and Cold! Heat Up or Cool Down**

Part 1

We stood in front of the entrance for the school waiting nervously awaiting our fate. Suddenly the door slowly swung open allowing light to pour into the entrance hall. " _Okay everyone! Head towards the building towards the left from here!"_ Monokuma instructed us. The building in question was shorter and was ice blue and had red flame pattern. We all stood at the entrance, hesitant to enter.

"So...this is it." I muttered to myself.

"What are waiting for!" Homura roared as she opened the door before entering the reception.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy…"

"Climate Studies Building!" Ilaria finished Monokuma's grand introduction.

"Hey! Don't steal my thunder!" Monokuma complained.

"Ilaria, how do you know?" Colette asked.

"Oh...errr... before the break of the summer I started making chocalatté here...expearminting with different temperatures." Ilaria replied.

"You mean experimenting?" Hirano corrected.

"Sí" Ilaria nodded.

"I have always wondered what this building was for?" Botan asked.

"Feel free to explore!" Monokuma declared to us. "And by 'Feel free' I mean you have to!" The building had four floors. The ground floor only had three rooms, two large, spacious bedrooms with king size mattress. It was dressed white linen and blanket like you get in a hotel. The frame was mahogany and it was accompanied by a mahogany desk. There was a cubicle in the corner where the toilet presided. The third room, the reception, was a large empty room with pieces of furniture decorating the room. It had a large TV against the wall to the left and at the reception desk, opposite the TV, there was a monitor resting on the table. All the walls were an egg yolk white next to the desk was an elevator with a minigun stationed near it.

"Hey bear-thing! Why is there a minigun here?" Kohana said speaking to Monokuma.

"Don't worry! You will find out later! It's going to be **beary** useful!" Monokuma giggled.

"Hey! How the heck are we supposed to use the elevator!" Teinosuke exclaimed punching the elevator door. Daisuke simply walked up to the elevator looked at it for a seconds before tapping his e-Handbook on a scanner on the right of the elevator resulting in the door to slide open. "Show off." The Warrior mumbled before strolling into the lift.

The second was an icy blue colour with shiny glimmer to everything. The air was icy cold resulting in me shivering. "S-s-s-soooo cold…" I stuttered. The elevator was in a corridor and they were 8 accessible rooms from said corridor. Directly opposite the room was a thermostat.

"-10°C!" Masaaki exclaimed before folding his arms to contain heat. Below the thermostat were seven winter style, furry jackets hanging of the wall increasing in size from left to right.

"So cold...M-Masaaki...warm me up!" Homura shivered grabbing Masaaki's muscular arm.

"H-Hey...G-Get off!" Masaaki tried to shake Masaaki.

"This is Endothermic Cryogenic Floor! It is made for studying things at cold temperatures! SO **COOL** RIGHT!" Everyone stared at Monokuma at disgust except for Ilaria who was scratching his head.

"Oh...I get it!" Ilaria spoke a long while after the original pun was made.

"Jeez...I know English is not your first language but that took too long to realise." James criticized resulting in Ilaria bowing her head. Six of the rooms were bedrooms although a lot smaller than the ones on the ground floor. The beds were half the size that of the ones on the ground but there was no toilets in any of of the other room was large fridge cellar which was even colder. They was a ocean blue mat on the floor with a pillow on floor. They were shelves filled with frozen meat and jars and and chemicals in the fridge.

The last room was the biggest room of them all and was a lab. Numerous desks with cupboards beneath them. They were sinks embedded in the desks with long white taps erecting from the desks. They were 2 gas taps on the desk for every sink. The cupboards under the desk had Bunsen Burners with other heating equipment. Just like the first floor they were no windows. At the end of the corridor there was monitor just like the first floor.

"T-T-That's weird? I thought wate-e-er freezes at 0°C?!" Collette spoke. Jester nodded in agreement."Then how is this water still liquid?" Colette spoke as one of the taps was open. Daisuke placed one of his fingers on the torrent on the tap and placed the tip on the tongue.

"Just as thought! It contains salt." Daisuke replied calmly. His voice was not affected by the cold.

"S-s-so? Does salt have ice melting power?!" Colette was now curious, her eyes glimmered despite the cold atmosphere.

"T-That's sounds a bit farfetch-h-h-ed." I sighed.

"Based on the taste it is not Table Salt but De-Icing Salt. This decreases the freezing point of water hence it can be in a liquid state at such temperatures." Daisuke elaborated.

"Oh!" Colette said before taking a photo of Daisuke and me at the sink.

"Colette please! Warn us beforehand!" I moaned before rubbing my eyes.

"Daisuke this is strange? Your left eye is purple now but in my previous picture it's orange." Colette pondered.

"See, you camera refracts the light at the lense altering the colour to look orange. My eye has always been purple." Colette was scratching her head.

"Hey Monokuma?" Tomo called out. Unlike the others, the chill appeared to have no effect on her. "This floor does not have a toilet!"

"Pupupupupu….HAHAHAHA! You are gonna love this!" Monokuma laughed before reaching behind his back into hammerspace. "TA-DA! Introducing Momokuma's Excrement Bucket!" Monokuma unveiled a dark gray bucket with Monokuma's face emblazoned upon it.

"You mean we have to use that! NO WAY!" Kohana detested.

"Alright! That sounds radic-"

"No it doesn't!" Teinosuke raged pushing Akira out the way. "Monokuma! You are taking the piss! You still haven't give my back my sword!"

"I see what you did that Teinosuke! Taking the **piss**!" Monokuma giggled. Teinosuke was speechless.

"You boys have it easy you can stand up while peeing!" Homura exclaimed. "Monokuma how are we girls suppose to use it!"

"Simple! You simply crouch!" Monokuma giggled.

"It reminds me when I went hunting in the forest." Tomo recalled.

"Don't worry everyone gets one! All you have to is add a small 'Monokuma's Excrement Treating Chemical' to the bucket, do your business then add lots of water!" Monokuma spoke as he was demonstrating causing slight distress to us. "One you are done then come into the lab and pour it down this sink." Monokuma said referring to the sink at the very back of the lab. It had a red metallic label which read 'Excrement Only!' "In case they are any chunky bits you can always use garbage disposer incorporated into the sink." Monokuma flicked a red switch to the right of the sink resulting in a grinding noise to fill the room.

"Hey, can't we all just use the toilets on the ground floor?" I questioned while Monokuma was still demonstrating.

"Pupupupu...Taka you will soon find out why some of you can't use them!" Monokuma laughed. "Well guys that concludes our tour of the Endothermic Cryogenic Floor! It's has been **beary** interesting, I can **bearly** contain myself...but things are about to heat **up!** So let's go the second floor."

Monokuma was not lying as the third floor was the completely the opposite to the first floor.

"So...hot…" Isobel complained.

"This is the Exothermic Pyrogenic Floor!

The layout of the floor was the same as the the first floor. But the tiles and colour scheme was a sun orange. The thermostat read 50°C. Instead of a coat rack beneath it, there was a fridge with seven water bottles in it. Each around 500 millilitres. Just like the previous floor it had six bedrooms to the right of the elevator and a lab to the left. However instead of a large fridge there was large oven in place but there was still a mat with a pillow on the floor. It is a crimson red instead. Instead of frozen meat there was meat there were boxes on the shelves. There was also a monitor on the floor.

"I need a drink…" Masaaki whined as his hand reached towards the fridge.

"NO!" Monokuma shouted resulting in Masaaki's hand retracting his hand. "Bad Masaaki! Bad! These drinks are off-limit for the time being."

"Monokuma...you are telling us we can't do a lot of things and you are not even expanding upon it." I told the half-white half-black bear.

"Don't worry Taka! I said all will be explained soon!" Monokuma brushed my query to the side. _He is up to something...and whatever he did it can't be good._

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Amy wailed. I entered the lab and saw Amy fanning her hand in the air and the water gushed out of the tap. Steam ascended from the sink. Just like the lab beneath us, there was also an 'Excrement Only!' sink at the back.

"Amy you should be more careful." Botan turned off the tap.

"I guess it...err.. **boils** down to this!" Ilaria had a cheeky grin on her face. "See...I can...err...do _pons_ …"

"Please don't." James spoke. "Also it's pronounced 'puns' not pons."

"So I assuming there are no toilets on this floor either." The Huntress enquired.

"Nope! But since the hot climate can cause the excrement to stink add a small drop of 'Monokuma's Happy Fragrance' for added delight!" Monokuma held a small purple bottle which had a daisy flower on it.

"Anyway! Time for the last floor!" Monokuma instructed.

The third floor was the roof of the building. It had completely barren with a high metal fence around the perimeter. The top of the fence had barbed wire and the fence a yellow warning sign saying 'Danger! 10'000 volts!'

" **Shocking!** Isn't it!" Monokuma laughed.

"Ok, can we just stop with the puns." James seemed vexed. The only noticeable in the whole floor the large TV in the centre of the floor. It was on and there were three columns on the screen. The titles of the columns were 'Neutral' 'Heat Up!' and 'Cool Down!'

"At least it's not too hot or too cool here." Isobel sighed out of relief.

"Ok! Now this is where the fun begins...and where despair will blossom….ahhhh…" Monokuma started shivering with excitement.

"Get on with it!" Kohana yelled.

"So intimidating…anyway! The game we are about to play is Heat Up or Cool Down. Allow me to explain the rules of the game! The 16 of you will be split into 3 groups. One group will have 2 people and other two will have 7. Each group will be imprisoned in one of the floors and will not be allowed to leave those floors."

"What! In those extremes conditions!" Homura yelled.

"Yep! Every two hours, however, I will allow a switch for another person in each group." Monokuma explained.

"I see now! This is the motive!" I realised.

"Pupupu...HAHAHA! Taka, it is not just the motive but to ensure that despair blossoms. Seeing you guys shivering or sizzling...suffering." Monokuma giggled again.

"You sly bastard!" Masaaki roared.

"Based on the number of bedrooms on each floor, the group with two will be on the ground floor and the other groups will be on the other floors." Daisuke concluded.

"And the miniguns is to ensure no one but those switching use the elevator." Tomo added.

"DING DING DING! Correcto!" Monokuma did a thumbs up. Monokuma reached behind his back a pulled a remote from behind his back. "Times to Heat Up or Cool Down!" Monokuma said as if he was gameshow host before pushing a button on the remote. Abruptly names appeared beneath the columns on the screen. Under Neutral it read Tomo and Daisuke. Under Heat Up it read Botan, Amy, Ilaria, Masaaki, Homura, Akira and Colette. Cool Down it read Teinosuke, Taka, Hirano, James, Kohana, Isobel and Jester.

"Damn it! I kinda was looking forward to peeing in the bucket." Tomo seemed disappointed. _This is going to be brutal._

"Everyone into the elevator now! I wanted to see despair now! I want it…" Monokuma shivered again. Before ushering everyone into the elevator. When it arrived on the second floor, Botan, Amy, Ilaria, Masaaki, Homura, Akira and Colette departed off the lift.

"Well I guess we won't see each other in a wh-" The elevator doors slammed shut cutting off Colette who tried to say farewell. The lift doors opened onto the first floor.

"Good luck everyone! Don't worry we will see each other soo-" Tomo was interrupted by the doors sliding closed.

 _So cold_ Jester wrote on his notepad. It was indeed freezing.

"D-d-do you think we can wear this jackets?" Isobel asked.

"I d-don't see why n-not?" Hirano spoke. I approached the jackets and checked the sizes of the jackets. They ranged from XXS-XXL.

"S-so who is going to get w-which?" I wondered.

"J-J-James is the biggest one here so he should get the XXL…" Hirano declared.

"The coat may add a bit of class." James smiled taking the biggest coat.

"No offense Jester but you are the smallest one here. Followed by Hirano." Kohana spoke. This resulted in Hirano and Jester taking the XS and XXS jacket respectively.

"Based on our bodies...Teinosuke is muscular so he should take the XL coat then Isobel gets the Large then Kohana gets the Medium and Small to Taka." Hirano spoke.

"I am taking the large coat! Fatso can take the Extra Large!" Teinosuke declared taking the large coat of the rack. Kohana grabbed the coat.

"Teinosuke I hate people like you. Selfish and judgemental." Kohana expressed.

"Kohana, you are always interfering with my actions. Do you want to fight the Ultimate Warrior again. I am a superior fighter. Although my strong suit is with a sword, I can still fight one on one." Teinosuke declared.

"You do not know who you are messing with." Kohana glared at Teinosuke who glared.

"Guys...come on we need to work together! We are basically hostages here!" I cried out.

"I agree, Taka is right!" Hirano agreed. Abruptly Teinosuke punched me in the stomach causing saliva to splatter out of my mouth and me to collapse on my knees.

"Taka!" Isobel, Hirano and Jester gathered around me.

"This just got interesting…" James remarked.

"Taka! You always pissed me off!"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!" Kohana exclaimed before doing a roundhouse kick smashing Teinosuke's head into the wall resulting in a huge crack to form in the wall where the impact occurred. Teinosuke flopped down onto the floor. Blood oozed out of his head. _Is he alive..._ we all stood there...in horror.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you in enjoy this chapter.


	13. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Chapter 2: Hot and Cold! Heat Up or Cool Down!**

Part 2

"Is he….dead?!" Hirano asked she poked his cheek repeatedly.

"I didn't kick him that hard!" Kohana spoke out. Teinosuke laid there, motionless. I just knelt there petrified on the spot. My hand slowly moved towards Teinosuke's neck to check his pulse. My hand was shaking, fearing the worst. Although Teinosuke had been cold and heartless no one deserves death. My index and my middle finger rested on his neck waiting for a pulsation. Abruptly I felt a pulse.

"He's alive." I sighed with relief.

"That's good for you Kohana...or else you would have been dead yourself." James told the Drill Team Leader.

"Oh yeah or else you would be executed for murder." Isobel recalled.

"Kohana violence isn't always the answer." I told her.

"Takahashi! He has been a complete jerk to literally everyone! Someone had to put him in his place!" Kohana responded before taking the Large coat from the rack. Abruptly Jester started waving hands in the air grabbing the attention of everyone, except Teinosuke of course. He rapidly wrote on his notepad before displaying it ' _We need to stop the bleeding!;_ It read.

"You guys can do that. I don't want anything to do with him." Kohana walked away before entering one of the bedrooms.

"Alright! We should get something to stop the bleeding!" I instructed.

"I do not for comfortable helping out a jerk!" Hirano said with a slightly aggressive tone.

"That's cold….Hirano…" I turned my head to the origins of the sound and Teinosuke sat up. "Man, she did a number on me. That bitch!" Teinosuke spoke as he touched the back of his head before bringing his head in front of him. He stared at his blood. "It's been awhile since I have bled in battle." Teinosuke muttered.

"Teinosuke, are you…" Teinosuke glared at me resulting in me stopping halfway in my sentence. He closed his eyes before releasing a _hmph!_ Before entering one of the bedrooms.

"That's peculiar…" James muttered.

"Come again?" Hirano replied. James was reluctant to share but after a while he had no choice.

"When Kohana and Teinosuke fought originally it was a lot more even." James spoke.

 _Now that he mentions it. Teinosuke was able to hold his own prior._ I pondered to myself.

"Perhaps it's because Teinosuke doesn't have his sword." Hirano spoke. "For someone calls himself the Ultimate Warrior that seems quite pathetic to be dependent on one weapon."

"Well I don't think its dependence. I think it's Kohana's prowess with fist combat is higher than Teinosuke's." I analyzed.

 _That would make sense._ Jester wrote on his notepad. The room fell silent.

"It's cold!" Isobel suddenly started shivering. The incident made us forget about the extreme temperatures we were experiencing.

"You don't say!" Hirano's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Maybe if you didn't expose you stomach like that you would be warmer!"

"H-Hey! My stomach is my trophy!" Isobel snapped back.

 _Maybe if we can heat up with the blankets in the bedroom_. Jester suggested on his notepad.

"Sounds good!" Isobel agreed smiling. "Boy Jester! You are quiet smart!" This resulted in us heading towards the right side of the lift. Immediately we noticed an issue.

"They are only six bedrooms and seven of us!" Isobel moaned.

"This got intriguing. Who will be left out in the cold?" James asked.

"We could sha-"

"No! Don't even think about it!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. "Only one person per bedroom."

"So where is the leftover person supposed to sleep." Hirano enquired.

"Here!" Monokuma grinned strolling past the elevator towards the freezer. He opened the door and an even colder breeze leaked out.

"So that is what the mat and the pillow are for?" Taka spoke.

"Pupupu...Correct! It's **beary** comfortable in there...and even colder in there however as many people can be in the room at a time as you like."

"That's harsh!" Hirano responded. "Can't you just sleep in the lab or something?"

"No! Because of Rule #3!" I spoke out.

"Rule #3?" Isobel was confused. I reached out into my pocket to retrieve my pocket and entered the rules section. " _Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the assigned room such as the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._ " I quoted.

"So if you think it is cold now! Pupupu...HAHAHA!" Monokuma began to laugh before he started sweating. "Yummy despair...also for Health and Safety you are not permitted to sit or lay on the corridor or the labs! I only allowed Teinosuke 'cause that was out of his continue.

"So who is gonna sleep in the freezer?" James asked. Everything went silent. Finally someone volunteered.

"I will do it!" For some ludicrous reason, I volunteered.

"Taka! You seem too frail to do it! Are you sure?" Hirano hypocritically. She looked the frailest out of all of us.

"Taka! We honour your sacrifice!" Isobel bowed down honouring me.

"N-No really guys, there is no need to…" As I spoke Jester joined in bowing. "Not you too Jester!"

"Don't do anything stupid Taka you Baka!" Hirano warned.

"I will be fine!" I lied. "I'm still tired from yesterday to be honest…so I may hit the hay." We all parted into our respective bedrooms. I entered the freezer and immediately goosebumps erected on my skin. Despite me wearing a furry coat the cold penetrated my defence. My body started to shiver. I headed towards the mat in the centre of the room. I laid down, as there was no blanket like the other rooms I simply curled into a ball to conserve heat, like a fetus. My closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep. At some point I fell asleep, whether it was due to hypothermia or exhaustion...we will never know.

 _YAAAAAAAWWN!_ My mouth opened wide to release a large yawn as I regained consciousness. My eyelids were still closed but I felt refreshed however my body felt heavy...however not cold but surprisingly warm. My eyes ebbed opened and brown hair was in my face. I looked down and I was in for a shock. "Hirano?" I called Ultimate Composer was lying on top of me She appeared to be sleep based on the snoring coming from her. She also had a blanket on top of both of us. As much as the warmth was nice it felt awkward. "HIRANO!"

"Huh?!" Hirano was startled as she began to sit up. She yawned before sitting legs crossed with the blanket wrapped around her like a bug in a cocoon. "Taka...why so loud…"

"Hirano what are you doing here?" I started to blushed.

"I thought you were freezing in here. When I came in you were shivering and your skin was blue." Hirano informed.

"Oh...thanks Hirano…" I showed my gratitude before I folded my arms to conserve heat. Without Hirano's extra body heat and the blanket to contain it the freezing air was nipping at me.

"Hey Taka…if you want, we can both get under this blanket…" Hirano started dribbling as she went onto all fours approaching me slowing.

"No...I'm alright for now. But it was kind of you to off…" I was interrupted by Hirano's tongue licking the side of my face in seductive manner. "Hirano what are you... _hmph..."_ Hirano placed her right index finger.

"I just...want to do you right now!" Hirano's voice was laced with lust as her lips approached mine.

"Hiran...umph…" She pushed me by my shoulders forcing me to lay down on the floor. She grabbed my arms at their wrist and sat on top of my abdomen.

"Let's do it here…" Hirano was really enjoying this as I tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Hirano! We are high schoolers...I'm a minor!" I pleaded.

" _Shhhhh!"_ She placed her finger on my mouth again. "Love...is not confined by age…" Hirano whispered before slowly plunging her lips towards mine.

"Oh my goodness…" Another voice spoke. I casted my eyes towards the freezer door and saw Isobel standing at the door.

"Isobel! Get her off me!" I cried resulting in the chubby student to dash towards us and lifted Hirano off me.

"Hey, fatso! Get off me..we are about to get intimate…" Hirano moaned as she wiggled in Isobel's grasp.

"Thanks, Isobel…" I sighed heavily out of relief.

"No...problem…" Isobel was struggling to contain Hirano.

"He's mine..." Abruptly Hirano stopped wriggling before Isobel placed her down. "B-boy it's cold…" Hirano returned to her normal behaviour in a fraction of a second.

"You gonna behave?" Isobel asked as if Hirano was a dog.

"Hmph...Fine!" Hirano gave up before leaving.

"Taka what was that about?" Isobel was very curious as she reached onto a shelf and taking a large piece of meat from the shelf.

"To be honest...I don't even know. It just happened so quickly." I informed her.

"Well, I am hungry! You want some?!" Isobel enquired holding her distended abdomen.

"No thanks...you aren't going to eat it raw right?"

"No don't be silly! I'm gonna use a burner thing in the lab!" Isobel grinned in excitement.

"You mean a Bunsen Burner?"

"Yep, you betcha…" Isobel agreed before heading towards the exit. "Taka, can you get me those sausages?"

"Sure." I reached out to grab saif sausages before yawning again. _Damn...I slept for a while. What time is it?_ I withdrew my e-Handbook. _11:02. Wow considering we arrived here just after 9am I must have slept for almost 2 hours._ I pondered before placing my e-Handbook back into my pocket.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" A familiar voice called out from the corridor. I slowly ebbed towards the exit. "Daisuke! I thought you said it was on!"

"It is on." Another voice replied calmly. I finally reached the exit and turned to the source of the commotion and the monitor at the end of the corridor was on. Half the screen displayed Tomo's face. The other half showed static.

"Well, clearly not or else we would see the others, not this static!" Tomo complained.

"It's probably because their cameras are disconnected from the monitor." Daisuke explained.

"Tomo? Daisuke?" I approached the monitor calling their names.

"Taka! Is that you!" Tomo smiled. Out of nowhere, Daisuke face appeared in front of Tomo's.

"Taka there should be a camera behind the monitor. Plug it into one of the USB port in the side." Daisuke instructed resulting in me to reach behind the monitor and saw one of those old fashion webcams. I inserted USB end of the camera into the port. I delicately placed it on top of the monitor. A red light appeared above the lens before a white one appeared.

"Ah! I see him!" Tomo told Daisuke, "Wow Taka you look cold! Your nose is so red!"

"Gee! T-Thanks Tomo…" I did not know whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Err...Hello…" Another voice spoke and it was riddled with an Italian voice. It could be Ilaria.

"Ilaria! Daisuke tell her the same thing you told Taka." Tomo commanded again.

"Simply insert the USB into the USB port." Daisuke repeated.

"You-Ess-Bee?" Ilaria was confused.

"TAKA! WHERE ARE MY SAUSAGES!" Isobel demanded. It surprised me a bit.

"Oh Isobel I was…"

"TAKA! A hungry woman is an angry woman!" Isobel emphasised!

"Sorry I was speaking to Tomo and Daisuke." I excused myself.

"I guess I can forgive you this time." Isobel pardoned me. "But next time I will be eating you." Initially I thought she was kidding but she leered at me with a serious face. _There is no way she would eat me right?_ I pondered. I looked briefly at her round abdomen which suggest otherwise, a more gluttonous nature to her. Still putting digressions apart, at least we now have a way to communicate. Hopefully...hope can now blossom!


End file.
